An Eternity of Damnation
by Voysey
Summary: Kain, starting to weaken with flashbacks of the past, has cast his first son Raziel into the Abyss. Now, Raziel must return to end Kain's rule, and find the truth about his destiny. But certain things come back to haunt us, its just a question of time.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: If you have begun reading this, or are re-reading this because you love this fiction so much (I joke, obviously), I have re-read this story 3-4 times now, and I realise this fiction is all over the place and it's just not very good in some places, therefore, once this fiction is eventually finished, each chapter will be undergoing changes and edits to make it sound much better than it is currently. Sorry to the people who have said they love this fiction and have stuck by it since the beginning, but I will hope you shall enjoy the edited versions, once I have begun them, as much as you've enjoyed the original **

**IMPORTANT, IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have now begun the editing from this chapter onwards, as I have no ideas for the next instalment for this fiction D; so, until that magical day comes, I will be editing each chapter every week, if I get the chance, so keep checking back! You'll know that I've edited a chapter as just before the title of each one, I'll have put EDITED in big bold lettering :L anways, enjoy!**

* * *

**EDITED**

**An Eternity of Damnation**

**Prologue**

**There is a magical operation of maximum importance; the initiation of a new aeon. When it becomes necessary to utter a word the whole planet must be bathed in blood. - Blood Omen**

**Kain P.O.V**

"You have won the battle… but the war… between your kind and mine… will never end. Our banishment… in the demon dimension… also ensures our immortality… one day… we shall return…"

I lean on the Reaver, pushing it further into the Sarafan Lord's wretched body, glaring into his glowing, demonic eyes. "Should your kind breach that place of banishment again, I will be waiting."

The Sarafan Lord laughs painfully at my words. "… You will not live that long…"

As he utters his last words, I pull the Reaver from his body. "I have lived long enough to dispose of you." I run him through with the Reaver one final time, in the place his damned heart should be, then retract it. I turn away, and feel the final tremors of the Gate's destruction beneath my feet. The Sarafan Order will now succumb to me, their iron rule over Nosgoth finally at its end. The platform beneath my feet begins to shake and tremble violently. I take one last look at the destruction of the Hylden's hopes and dreams, pleased with my accomplishment. With that in mind, I jump back to the entrance to the Hylden Gate and dash to make an exit of the building completely. The end has finally come.

* * *

I feel the final implosion occur behind me as I walk away, destroying the Gate completely. In the distance, I could hear the faint screams of the Hylden as their lives were extinguished. I reach the Hylden City and stop. Standing, alone, in the wreckage, I turn and look at the Gate across the bridge behind me, its green acidic flames colouring the dark sky. I grip the Reaver.

Umah… what were those words she said to me in that fatal moment she took from me the Nexus Stone? How would my rule differ to that of the Sarafan Lord? If you had lived Umah, you would have learned the difference. And the other phrase she uttered to me before she vanished at the Wharves. She wished it could have been otherwise for us? Those words will haunt me for the rest of my existence. Did they imply that she felt for me as I, for her? I sigh. You should have trusted me.

I watch the Gate collapse in on itself, and disappear into nothing. Every trace of that hellish race now belittled to nothing more than rubble and myth. I turn and begin my walk back to the ship that brought me here, ready to return to Meridian. I think of Janos for a brief second. The legendary vampire, cast into the hell of his own making. What a way to end a legacy.

The war was over. And yet, there was still another to be fought. The cruel masters of Nosgoth, the Sarafan, now leaderless, still had to be put down. There were cities to be rebuilt, and order to be restored. And a new rule, my rule, would then begin. To the victor go the spoils. At last, Nosgoth would be mine.

* * *

A/N: Much shorter than the original Prologue, but I believe this is a great improvement in comparison. I have used quite a bit of the Blood Omen 2 script in there, so obviously that's not mine and belongs to Edios/Crystal Dynamics, as does the Legacy of Kain series.


	2. Distant Memories

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain in anyway, nor do I own some of the speech which has been taken from the script, they belong to Edios/Crystal Dynamics. Enjoy!

**EDITED**

**Distant Memories**

**No one, not even you, will stand in my way. – Kain; Blood Omen 2**

_Flashback continued_

I returned to the Wharves from the Hylden City, looking at my surroundings as we pass through the docks of Meridian. I noticed that the capital of Nosgoth was in utter dismay and uproar. Fire protruding from what seemed to be the centre of the Wharves, and in the distance, I could see the same fires and smoke erupting from the other places around Meridian. The Slums and Smugglers Den will most likely be the worst hit places. I laugh to myself. Enjoy your celebrations while you can.

The terrified human steering the ship roughly docks it amongst the wreckages and remains of the other ships around us. He turns and looks at me for a second. I nod, the fear in his eyes ceasing slightly as he smiles, jumping overboard and running into the city, screaming with joy at the fall of the Sarafan. I watch him until he disappears before walking to the edge of the ship. I look down, and float onto what remains of the smashed wooden walkway around the ship. I land, and walk quickly, but cautiously, so that I wouldn't fall into the murky waters below the damp, decaying boards.

I reach the familiar cobbled streets that tend to pave most of the cities in Meridian, and take in my surroundings. I reach slightly over my right shoulder, touching the hilt of the Soul Reaver to assure myself it's still there. I look around until a building catches my eye, one that has half of its large window smashed, a small fire burning slightly next to it. I walk towards it, the sound of my golden, spiked boots echoing through this abandoned section of the Wharves. I stand at the window, and look at my reflection in its broken glass. Filthy. Covered in dust, blood and rubble. How could I present myself to the Cabal looking like such a state? They would merely sneer and laugh if I told them of my plans while looking like some sort of commoner. I begin to dust myself down with my hands, making sure to cover every inch of my clothing. As I finish, I look at my reflection again. My spiked armour seemed dull and dirty. I turn and look around, hoping to find something to use as a polishing cloth of some sort. Seeing nothing in the streets, I look up and spot a torn down Sarafan flag hanging from the window above. I jump a little, and grab hold of the red cloth. As I pull, I accidently bring the whole thing down upon me, feeling instantly disgusting again as the red and black flag falls, clinging and draping itself to my figure. I quickly scramble, freeing my hands, and claw the flag from around me. I glance at the small fire to my right, mentally noting to burn the filth after its use. I look at the cloth, then spit on it, rubbing vigorously at my armour, polishing it just enough so that it looses its dull look and starts to gleam slightly.

I reach over my shoulder again and pull the Reaver out from its harness. For a split second I think of polishing it with the flag, before coming to the conclusion that the Reaver should be cleaned with something far more worthy than a Sarafan flag. I look to my right, screw up the flag in my right hand, and discard it in the fire. I stare at the Reaver for a moment, tracing its curved blade with my left fingers. Quickly, I slide the blade back into its harness, eager to get to Sanctuary, to speak with the Cabal, especially Vorador. It seems I have wasted enough time already.

I turn away from the shop and turn a corner to the right, beginning my final walk through the Wharves. I hope that this journey is much shorter than it was the first time around. I look to my left and right as I walk down the road, fire seeming to dance amongst most of the streets, back alleys and houses, giving off a thick black smoke, consuming Meridian in its dark, smoky cloak. I stop and look up, the sky barely visible through the black clouds, making it impossible to tell at least roughly what time of night it is. I return my gaze back to the streets, a strange sense of relief rising within me as I realise that nobody notices me. Nobody cowers at my presence. Nobody calls for the Sarafan. Nobody gives me a second glance. Such bliss. However, maybe this is because the majority of the citizens are intoxicated with alcohol, too busy caught up in their joyous songs and cries of hope and ecstasy with their companions. Others drink to drown their sorrows at the upcoming fall of the Sarafan. Some, on the other hand, now lost and confused, sit in the corners of alleyways or in the doorways of houses that have not yet succumbed to the flames of destruction, cowering with fear, no longer able to rely on the safety and protection of the Sarafan. All this is because of what I have achieved, the final blow to the Sarafan Order. They will never raise their heads again as long as I still breathe in this decaying land.

A small smirk crosses my lips at the thought before I regain my usual composure. I carry on my brisk walk down the street, nearing the roads that lead to the Lower and Upper Cities. Surprisingly, I find myself rather looking forward to going back to Sanctuary. Maybe because it's an opportunity to rest after such a long time, or maybe because I get to announce my gaining of the title I have longer for for so long; Ruler of Nosgoth. Either way, the Cabal will hear my words and bow down at the feet of their new Lord.

* * *

After much travelling, I eventually find myself outside the Blue Lady Curios, the shop used as cover by the Cabal to mask their headquarters. A clever trick, if I do say so. I stand outside the shop and look at the sky. Amazing. I can actually see the stars again after the smoky cloak of the Wharves. I turn from facing the shop and look back down at the streets, surprised slightly. I was expecting this part of the city to at least have some windows smashed, shops boarded up or a few wild fires. The only signs of destruction here are the demolished stalls, their contents and such things littering the ground. Also, the streets seem rather eerie and quiet, apart from the sounds of music, singing and joyful shouting emanating from local pubs. I never quite understood how humans work, even when I was one myself 400 years ago. I never understood certain policies or certain laws. The majority of it was ridiculous, only there to keep the humans in order and controlled, so as the whole world wouldn't descend into chaos. If only they knew, that I had already damned us all.

I turn back again, away from the streets, and walk up to the door of the Blue Lady. I clutch the handle and shove the door open as quickly as I could, the metal handle hitting and rebounding off the wall, cracking the brickwork behind it. I made sure the Cabal knew I was coming. I started to descend the stairs quickly, the echoes of my boots colliding with the steps bouncing off the walls. I was anxious and excited. I wanted to see the look on the vampires faces as I order them to bow down at my feet. I reach the bottom of the stairs, my footsteps echo fading as I entered the giant stone basement, much similar to how my Mausoleum looked. I keep my gaze looking forward, anticipating a greeting of congratulation from my fellow vampires at my defeat of the Sarafan and the Hylden. However, much to my annoyance, I was met by the neutral gaze of the vampire Vorador. Did he warn the Cabal to flee this place before my return?

"Vorador." I say with malice, scowling at him. I see he looked no different. Dark green skin, bat like ears, piercing yellow eyes, and his red formal attire, as immaculate as ever. I avert my gaze to his chest, expecting to see some form of injury from the Reaver bolt fired at him at the Hylden City. Nothing. You would think this creature to be invincible.

"I know of your intentions Kain. Do you really think your rule would be any different to that of the Sarafan Lord?" A sense of déjà vu overcomes me, my thoughts drifting to Umah for a brief second. I shake my head, abandoning those thoughts.

I raise my right arm and point my index finger at him. "And how would you, Vorador, know what my intentions are? How do you know that they would similar to the Sarafan Lord's? You know nothing of me vampire, so I would hold your tongue before it is removed permanently from your mouth. Do I make myself clear?"

Vorador's laugh begins to echo around Sanctuary, becoming louder with each second that goes by. I lower my arm, my fists shaking with rage, barely controlling myself. Why does he laugh at me? Did I say something amusing? I look down at my balled fists to see them trembling more, a sharp pain making me realise that I had pierced the flesh of each palm with my nails. Blood poured excessively through the cracks between my knuckles, dripping into a small crimson pool on the floor. I feel the thirst rise within my stomach. I must feed. Soon. I look back up to Vorador, that neutral look in his eyes and face reappearing. I watch as he unfolds his arms and strides towards me in a godly fashion. Then, he stops a mere few feet away, folding his arms across his chest once more.

"Kain, you know as well as I that you wouldn't raise a fist to me. But you are justified to be overcome with such rage. You're right, I do not know if your rule will be the same as the Sarafan Lord's. However, I do know of your intentions Kain. I know that you will stop at nothing to achieve your great ambition; absolute power." He unfolds his arms again, and walks those extra few inches. He stops in front of me; his piercing yellow eyes glaring at me, burning into my flesh, as if reading my mind. He raises his left hand and places it on my shoulder. "I am not here to lecture you, Kain, but only to give you a piece of advice. Do not let the lust of power cloud your judgement, it could be the cause of your downfall." I push his hand off my shoulder. He looks at me, then turns, beginning to stride away. He speaks over his shoulder. "Heed this advice if you wish, Kain, but with that arrogance of yours, I doubt you will heed anything at all." The shaking with rage ceases, and I release my nails from their crimson holes in the palm of my hands, looking up just in time to see Vorador stride into a green light, disappearing forever.

I stand and look at the spot where Vorador previously stood, rethinking my plan. I take one final look at Sanctuary before I turn and begin walking back to the stairs. There is nothing left here now. I reach the stairs and begin my ascent, back to the streets of the Lower City. I walk through the already open door, back onto the pavement just outside. I look forward, walking towards the metal tunnel just to the left, then down it to the streets of the Lower City. I walk slowly, taking in the sites one last time, as I feel I will never return to the capital of Nosgoth. Too many memories, too little interests. I glance down to my right to see a man unconscious on the floor outside a house, too drunk to even walk to the door. I walk on from the man, further down the street, until I come to another building, this one boarded up, and stop. Two men, commoners I assume, sat with their backs against the brickwork of the building, curled up with their legs under their chins. Pathetic, and drunk.

I turn and face them, pointing my right index finger to the man on the right. "You there." The man looks up, slowly, fear filling his eyes as he looks at me. He points to himself, eyes widening. I scowl at him. "Yes, you. Your name." He begins to tremble, stuttering as he tries to speak. I feel myself becoming frustrated. "Come on boy, spit it out. Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue with journey?" His friend, who had been watching quietly, buries his head into his arms that are wrapped around his legs, pretending to sleep.

The man who I addressed stands up, trembling still, like a dog. He raises a hand, trying to speak again. "I-I-Isaac McTavish, Sir." His hand lowers, shoving it into his pocket.

I glare at him, the fear practically seeping off him, before giving him my message. "Isaac, you will do something for me." He nods. "If you disobey me, I will make sure you suffer for an eternity. Am I clear, boy?" He nods his head again, squirming with discomfort. "Go through all the cities of Meridian, then to the rest of Nosgoth. Pass on this message. Tell them, Kain, is coming."

_End flashback_

* * *

"Sire."

My eyes snap open and I look at my surroundings, confused for a moment. I shake my head. I remember where I am now. Why do I keep having these visions, these, flashbacks so suddenly? It messes with my mind, as I seem to forget which is present and which is past. I look at my clawed hand clutching the hilt of the Soul Reaver. How I have changed over the past millennia. Once I was an elegant looking vampire. Pale, snowy white complexion, clear grey eyes, normal hands with black claws. Yes, those were the days when things were much simpler. I advert my gaze from my hands and the Reaver to around the room. I had my kingdom, the Sanctuary of the Clans, built around the pillars of Nosgoth in their decayed, ruined state. I adjust myself in my throne, based at the bottom of the Balance Pillar. The pillar I was supposed to sacrifice myself for to restore Nosgoth. I was supposed to do so, but because of my corruption since birth, the tainted insanity of Nupraptor being the reason I refused the sacrifice. However, I think there could be a way to restore Nosgoth, a third option...

An arm clamps down on my left arm. "Sire? Are you okay?"

I jump, and turn my head, scowling. It was my fourth son, Rahab. A loyal, caring, intelligent vampire, much different to my other sons. I sometimes wish the others had some of his qualities at times. I wave a hand at him, and look away, staring at the giant ebony doors at the far end of the hall.

I feel Rahab's eyes upon me, beginning to irritate me. I turn my head back and glare at him. "What is it that you want Rahab? Speak child!" My yelling not bothering him, he turns and faces me fully, hands behind his back, a neutral look in his greeny blue eyes.

"It is Raziel. He has requested to speak with the Council about an extremely important issue that cannot wait."

I sigh and wave my hand at him again, returning my gaze to look at the doors. I see him bow out of the corner of my eye before stalking away down the hall. I rest my head in my right hand, closing my eyes. What I would give for a moment of peace in this world. After a few minutes, I open my eyes slowly, regaining composure, not wanting to fall back into the world of memories. It seems I have too much time on my hands.

Although, this makes me think. Time has a mysterious way of working, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if this is longer than the last chapter? However, I'm so pleased with the new edit, I never realised how many mistakes I made and how crap it sounded :l anyways, let me know what you think ^^


	3. The Lake of the Dead

A/N: I do not own Legacy of Kain in anyway, nor do I own some of the speech which has been taken from the script, they belong to Eidos/Crystal Dynamics. Enjoy!

**EDITED  
**

**The Lake of the Dead**

**For my transgression, I earned a new kind of reward… Agony. – Raziel; Soul Reaver**

_Flashback_

_I hear a crackling sound, and watch, as Mortanius' flesh is warped and twisted into that of a huge Demon. This creature, a Dark Entity, begins to speak._

"_You thought yourself a king when in fact you were a pawn! You have served me well, Kain." He laughs evilly. _

_I scowl and growl at the creature. _"_I, serve, no one!"_

_The creature shakes his head, and replies sarcastically. _"_Indeed. Such narrow vision. Don't you see? My silencing of Ariel, and its calculated repercussions, is but the first act in my theatre of Grand Guignol. Of which __**you**__ are the tragic 'hero_.' _Play on, little vampire, play on…"_

_Angered, I raise my sword, and launch myself at the Demon._

_"**Vae Victus**!"_

_End flashback_

"Sire?"

The shout echoes through the hall, and I snap my eyes open. Dazed slightly, I watch as four of my six sons walk towards me from the other end of the hall. I know who the voice belonged too. Turel. I glare at him, leaning forward in my throne as he, and the others, come nearer.

"What is it you want?"

Turel carries on walking before stopping on the left-hand side of my throne, furthest from me, next to Zephon, before turning and staring at Dumah directly opposite him. "I was making sure you were okay, Sire. I thought something was amiss."

I lean back in my throne, gripping the Reaver tight in my right hand. "Very well, my boy." I look around at my other sons as they take their place in the usual circular shape before me. Dumah the furthest away on the right-hand side, the space next to him vacant for Rahab, and to the direct right of my throne is Melchiah. On the left is Turel and Zephon, the empty space on that side next to my throne was for Raziel. I look slowly between each of them, and spot Zephon grinning. What insolence that creature has. "Zephon!" The smile suddenly disappears, replaced by a look of badly disguised fear. He turns his head and looks at me reluctantly. I glare straight into his yellow eyes. "How much longer must I wait for Rahab to fetch Raziel? I grow tired of this waiting."

He clears his throat and adjusts his posture before replying. "I would say not much longer. I'm sure they will be here within a matter of minutes. Patience is a virtue, Sire."

I hold my breath for a moment, and close my eyes. Did he really just say that? I open them again slowly, and exhale, looking at my other sons. They were all staring at Zephon with their eyes wide, a couple of them shake their heads in shame. They knew he had made a fatal mistake, a mistake that only newly created fledglings make, not what a Lieutenant would make. I shake my head, place the Reaver against the right arm of my throne, and rise. I begin to approach Zephon, walking slowly, hands behind my back, breathing evenly. I reach him, and pause in front of him, bending slightly so that our eyes are level. "Zephon, child, you seemed to have forgotten your place, yes?" I can tell by his body language he is mentally hitting himself for making such a ridiculous slip up. He begins to tremble slightly, trying to keep his noble posture. How has one of my sons become such an arrogant coward? I straighten myself upright, raising my right hand to smack him with, wanting to leave a mark so that he would never forget that he is below me. As I was about to strike, the ebony doors at the end of the room burst open. I turn my head to the right, arm still raised, and see Rahab and my first son, my perfect creation, Raziel, walking towards us. I turn my head back to Zephon, and roughly place my raised hand upon his shoulder, gripping is cloak, then pulling him close, whispering in his ear. "Saved by your brothers. You won't be so lucky next time, Zephon." I pull my head away and shove him. He stumbles backwards before toppling to the floor in a heap, his cloak wrapping itself around him as he struggles to get back to his feet. My other sons stifle laughs at his idiocy as I turn away from him and walk back to my throne.

As I place myself back at the bottom of the Balance Pillar, I reach for the Reaver and grasp its hilt in my right hand again, pulling it in front of me. I watch as Rahab takes his usual place between Dumah and Melchiah, leaving Raziel to approach my throne, looking at his brothers with his arrogant air. Reminds me of when I was a younger vampire. I watch him walk to the centre of the Council as I lean forward slightly on my throne. He stops, and I expect him to speak. He doesn't. Instead, he gets down on one knee, bowing his head. I stare at him, scowling, confusion consorting my features.

But that's when he showed me.

My eyes widen, then return to the scowl I had before. My first son, my right-hand, has surpassed me. I stare as he extends his wings, looking at every detail. They were so bat like, much different to the Ancients feathery wings. I run my left hand through my white hair as myself and Raziel lock gazes for a moment. Maybe, this surpassing, could be the only opportunity, and only plausible excuse, I will get to play my final card, my edge of the coin.

I place the Reaver once again against the right arm of my throne and stand, walking slowly towards him. My mind keeps flickering between whether I should gamble everything on this thought, or leave it, and let the world descend into a complete wasteland. As I reach Raziel, I begin to walk around him, my gaze never leaving his wings. I stop behind him, and see him look at me over his shoulder, locking gazes again. I return to staring at his wings, and reach both hands up to touch them. Surprised, I find that they were soft and silky to the touch, not leathery and hard as I expected. I run my claws down them gently, my mind still flickering between my only hope of salvation or leaving everything as it is.

After a few brief seconds, my decision was made.

I grab hold of the bone at the top of his wings, feeling the smoothness of it. Without a second thought, I pull as hard as I could, tearing the bone from his back. A scream pierces the silence of the Sanctuary as he collapses to his hands and knees, writhing in agony.

As he lies there, convulsing and crying out in pain, fists clenching and unclenching, I look between Dumah and Turel and nod. They return the gesture and approach us, knowing what fate awaits their elder brother.

* * *

We finally come to the Lake of the Dead, a place that only few see more than once in their lifetime. This place is where the traitors and weaklings are brought to suffer the **ultimate** damnation. Burning and madness are the price they pay for their transgressions. Unfortunately, this is the only option I have for Raziel.

We walk slowly across the bridge, myself in front of the others. I look around at the cliffs surrounding us, scowling. Will this really work? I shake my head. I can't doubt this now. I look briefly over my left shoulder as we walk, seeing Raziel's limp body being dragged between Turel and Dumah, my other three sons just behind them. I turn my head back and look towards the platform in the centre of the Lake, the place Raziel will be cast from. As I near the platform, the only sounds I hear are Raziel's whimpers and the sound of his cloven feet dragging across the bridges wooden planks. A part of me feels sorry for him, but I know that this is the only way it can be done.

I stop at the edge of the platform, ahead of all the others, and kneel, looking over the edge and down into the mouth of this swirling pit of acidic water. I breathe out a sharp sigh before standing back up. I turn, my sons now behind me on the platform. I look between Dumah and Turel, and give them a curt nod. They return the gesture and we walk towards each other. I pass them, then stop for a second. I quickly look over my shoulder at my eldest sons, and breathe in. This is it. I let out another sharp breath, and growl. "Cast him in." I carry on my walk towards my younger sons, faintly hearing the scuffling between Raziel and his brothers before a sickening scream pierces the eerie silence around us as he is finally cast down to the Abyss, his screaming growing fainter until he hits the water.

I walk past my remaining sons, and walk back across the bridge, scowling. I'll be waiting for you, Raziel.

_One Millennia later_

**Raziel P.O.V**

My eyes snap open. An eternity passed, and my torment receded, bringing me back from the precipice of madness. Confused and dazed, I push myself up from the cold ground and onto my feet, looking around and observing my surroundings. I frown as I realise I have no recollection of this obscure place. Where am I?

I stop looking around, and turn my attention to my body. My eyes widen and I stumble backwards slightly. The descent had destroyed me... and yet I lived.

I stick out my arms, turning them as I look from my claws, to my disfigured body, then to my cloven feet. Shaken, I raise my right hand towards my face, and reach to grab my jaw, only to discover it had been destroyed, along with the rest of my body, by the Abyss' acidic water. I reach to my back, to see what other damage had taken place, and I grab what seemed to be pieces of torn cloth attached to my shoulders. I then remembered what they once were. My wings. Anger begins to rise within me as I remember Kain tearing them from my back in a jealous rage, before he had me cast into the Abyss as punishment. Scowling, I look briefly to my right and see my flag, the flag of the Razielim, draped over my shoulder. I think for a second about my clan, before grabbing the flag and aggressively throwing it around my head, covering the lower part of my face, where my jaw should be. Kain will suffer for what he has done to me.

I begin looking around again. I never knew there was such a place beneath the Abyss…

"Raziel… You are worthy."

I spin and look around, raising my arms, claws ready to strike. My eyes dart around the cave, looking for what could have possibly called to me. As I look around and see no one, I lower my arms slowly, but keep my senses as sharp as a knife. I sigh, for I must have actually gone beyond the precipice of madness if I'm hearing voices. As I take a few steps forward, I look up, only to stumble back over the steps I have just taken, my eyes widening. Looking back at me was a huge eye. It was as if it was looking straight into my very being. I snap my head to the sides, looking at what the eye belongs to, and see that it is nothing more than a giant squid wrapped around the foundations of this place. What is happening to me?

"I know you, Raziel. You are worthy."

I stare in the creatures eye, my fear subsiding as annoyance begins to boil within me. Was this, **thing**, the one who spared me from an eternity of damnation? I scowl at the creature. "What madness is this? What pitiful form is this I have come to inhabit? Death would be a _release, _next to this travesty."

"You did not _survive _the Abyss, Raziel. I have only spared you from total dissolution." I… What?

Confused, my mind seeming like it's about implode, I collapse to my knees. "I would choose _oblivion _over this existence!"

"The choice is not yours" The creature snaps.

I sigh, and let my arms fall to the side of my body. "I am destroyed!"

"You are _reborn._ The birth of one of Kain's abominations traps the essence of life. It is this soul that animates the corpse you 'lived' in. And that Raziel, is the demise of Nosgoth. There is no balance. The souls of the dead remained trapped. I can not spin them in the Wheel of Fate. They can not complete their destines…"

I push myself back up from the ground, frowning. I flex my claws, and look back up into the squid's eye. "So what exactly are you implying? Are you wanting me to do your biding? I am no ones servant, creature."

"I am not asking you to do anything, Raziel. I am merely explaining what Kain's parasitic empire has done to Nosgoth, and why it must be destroyed, and why Kain should be destroyed. His death is something you wish for, is it not? I am offering you the chance to exact your rage upon the leeches that took your life so quickly and obediently." I contemplate what he is saying for a moment, and nod. If it means I get to destroy Kain, then so be it. "Good. But firstly Raziel, you must discover your purpose. However, I am not the one to give you the answers you seek about your destiny; only one man can do so. You must find him."

I scowl at the squid again. "Who am I looking for, then? Or is it all just one big puzzle I have to figure out by myself?"

The squid falls silent for a moment, before continuing his monologue, ignoring my questions completely. "Redeem yourself. Or if you prefer, avenge yourself. Settle your dispute with Kain. Destroy him and your brethren. Free their souls and let the Wheel of Fate churn again. Use your hatred to reeve their souls… I can make it possible. Become my soul reaver, my angel of death…"

The echoes of his final words seem to ring in my ears, as he falls silent for the final time. I suppose this means I must find my own answers, figure out my own destiny, the squid seemed to do nothing but taunt me, not help. I'm alone, in a world that seems to have changed beyond all recognition. I am Raziel, a vampire turned wraith, and I will be sure to have Kain on his knees, begging for his life.

My quest for vengeance has begun.

* * *

Exhausted. My limbs ache, my head spinning. I feel so weak, like every movement is but a struggle. I suppose I should have expected something like this, having been falling for that abyss for what seemed like an eternity. I collapse at the foot of a worn stone archway, with a green circular symbol placed on its top. I recall seeing something similar in my clan's sanctuary, but the purpose these strange artefacts serve escapes me even now. I look from the archway to the walls surrounding this place, and put my head in my hands. Everything looks the same, nothing seems familiar. Is it possible that my time spent on the verge of oblivion has shattered my memories? Or, is this even Nosgoth at all? I grip my head tighter as my vision begins to blur again. What is happening to me?

As I sit there, wallowing in my own self pity and anguish, the sound of footsteps begins to echo louder and louder before suddenly coming to a halt a few feet away. I shake my head and don't look up. My mind has most definitely gone over the edge, how could there possibly be another being here in this godforsaken place.

"These gates twist space, laying a path across great spans." The voice, soft and angelic sounds so real. I slowly raise my head from my hands, my eyes narrowed, searching for the source of contact that I so desperately long for. My gaze falls upon a woman, who smiles warmly at me, extending her hand.

Confused, and taken aback that she is actually physically real, I take in her appearance, and realise that, even though she is obviously a vampire, she certainly did not belong to any of the clans within Kain's empire. Cautiously, I take her hand, and she pulls me to my feet as if I weighed nothing, the lightest thing she's ever touched. I take a step back, and look at her more closely, analysing every detail of her. The amethyst colour of her skin, the blue tattoos on her face and arm, and the lack of clothing she wears, topped with her long, purplish hair tied back, a lustful, but warm look in her eyes. She is an angel of death; that is the only way I can think to describe her. Her gaze burns into me, as she takes a step closer, and gestures to the archway. "Stand on the symbol in front of you, and you will see what I mean."

I do as she says, cautiously, and look directly into the archway. Suddenly, the wall in front of me morphs and twists, before showing me a room exactly the same as the one we are in, but it with a different symbol on the wall. I take a step forward, to walk through to the other side, to get away from this woman, but I find myself blocked by an invisible wall where the new room is. The woman chuckles, amused, and approaches me, placing her gloved hand on my shoulder. "You must visit other gates before this portal will be opened to you, Raziel."

I jump back from the warp gate, as it morphs back to its original state. I scowl at the woman, bringing my claws up to my face. Something about her is not right. "And how is it that you know my name, vampire? We have no met before." Or at least, I am certain of it. Or my memory is totally fragmented.

She laughs again, placing her hands on her hips. "I know everything about you, Raziel. I have been waiting for your arrival since the day we were born. You are the messiah I have been waiting for for 2 millennia, and you are finally here. I am Umah, and I am here to help you."

* * *

A/N: Prefer the edited version of this so much more to the original, I never realised how lacking on LoK knowledge I was when I first started writing this. Anyways, read and review guys, you know how much I love to hear your feedback.


	4. Old Demons

A/N: I don't own any of the Legacy of Kain characters or anything in anyway, just my own characters. I'm hoping you will enjoy my own characters, as they will play a very big role in this story. Enjoy!

**Old Demons**

**Become my soul reaver, my angel of death… - The Elder God; Soul Reaver**

"What is this place?" I ask as I stare at the amethyst vampires hand as she shows me this bizarre world I have found myself in. The Spectral Realm? I have never heard of such a place. I haven't even heard Kain talk about such a place. What is going on?

"So many questions in such little time." I snap out of my daze of confusion and questions to be met by this vampires stare. I find it quite odd to be staring into eyes that are like none I have ever witnessed before. A dark shade of blue and purple combined, instead of the usual dim yellow or piercing black that I have grown so accustomed too over the past millennia. How strange these old vampires are. How primitive, yet beautiful they are.

I break the stare and look to my left, feeling rather embarrassed in a sense, before returning my gaze to her. Time to get serious. "How is it that you know my name vampire?" I point a clawed hand at her, scowling in the process to make myself appear more intimidating than what I must look to her. She merely laughs at me while placing her hand on mine and lowering my arm. Does this creature have no fear?

"You should not at so hostile towards me Raziel, I have no intention of harming you. I merely wish to help you." She lets go of my hand, turns and walks away before stopping and turning to face me once more. This is when I see what she truly looks like.

Her skin is that of a pale amethyst colour, her long hair tied back is that of a darker purple with a tinge of blue, the same as her eyes. Around her eyes are dark blue circles, the same as her lips, giving off the sense that she may look like a forbidden poison to any mortal man craving for lust. Strange blue tattoos don each side of her face in a sort of tribal pattern, the same as the bicep of her left arm. I then glance down and observe her clothing, or what there is of it. An arm length glove stretches up to her right shoulder where it meets a few armoured plates atop her shoulder, that which looks like what Kain once wore in her time era. The rest of her clothes are that of purple and blue combined, the lack of clothing possibly used to draw in men as pray many eons ago.

And if I'm honest, these primitive vampires seem all the more beautiful than my former self and brethren. She speaks again, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I see you are not used to a vampire such as I. I must look so alien to you. But we have no time to waste Raziel, you must come. Quickly." And with that she turns, and, to my amazement, begins to run away from me.

I always knew woman were trouble.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of running and dodging the odd few Sluagh that attempt to get in my way, she finally stops.

"I hope playing cat and mouse isn't something you intend on doing again." I wheeze, exhausted from the endless running. I suddenly feel a sense of hunger within me, not that of a craving for the flesh and blood of humans, but something else. Something that I had no idea what it was.

"You are a soul reaver Raziel, as the Elder God would've told you if he were not so selfish." I look are her, confused. A soul reaver? How can I be a soul reaver, when the sword is the Soul Reaver? How can I be anything like that? I'm merely a vampire turned wraith. I look at her to see her suddenly have a white ball of light appear in her hands. What in gods name is that? "This Raziel, is a soul of one of the many thousands upon thousands that find themselves in this abyss when they die. They help to turn the Wheel of Fate. These are your life source now." She holds out the soul in front of her and lets it go, where it appears to dance in front of her. "Feed." And so I do.

I feel the soul hit me and instantly feel it absorb into my body. A strange sensation, but one that I will have to get used to nonetheless. I look around me, and notice we are in a different cavern to before, but still as distorted as the last one.

"Why have you brought me here? Are you not the one to tell me my purpose? To tell me what this Spectral Realm is exactly? Or are you merely a pawn of the Elder God, trying to sidetrack me?"

She laughs again, but a serious look adorns her face soon after. "I will answer all in due time Raziel, but you must be patient. I see that was something you did not inherit from your maker Kain." She laughs at herself again before turning so that her back is to me. It then dawns on me that I do not know who this woman is, and why she herself is in this strange hell too.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." I look at her, bewildered. This creature can read my mind?

"Then answer my questions vampire, unless you do not have the answers I require, or you refuse to indulge me."

"My my, how much you sound like Kain when you're angry." She turns to face me again, this time with more warmth but still a serious look on her face. Finally, answers!

"I am Umah, once a lieutenant in the Vampire Resistance, the Cabal, to the vampire Vorador." Vorador? I didn't think he was alive after Kain refused the sacrifice. I'm sure he was dead before that. How strange.

"Vorador was, after a great deal of time, revived by myself and a few others. At first all looked like it would fail, and that we would have no success at overthrowing the enemy of the time, the Sarafan Lord."

Ah yes, this famous Lord that Kain would talk to me about, but would never tell me why he had to cause this mysterious Lords downfall, and would not tell me of what race the Lord was, but would just state that he was 'inhuman. Much worse than the vampires could ever be.'

"We revived Vorador, and thus the Cabal was born. That was when we found Kain, not long after his battle with the Sarafan Lord, with just a shred of life left in him. We nursed him back to health, and after 200 years, he finally awakened. Of course, he still believed he was as powerful as he once was, his arrogance and pride always coming first, and gradually he became much stronger than he has ever been."

I see now that she gets this distant look in her blue eyes, smiling to herself a little while the memories rerun themselves in her mind. The look in her eyes suddenly fade, seemingly replaced by a cold and dark look. She lets out a sigh and continues.

"Of course, I offer to go to the Wharves with him, to help him get on the boat to the city of the Sarafan Lord, to bring the battle between us and him to an end once and for all. But I knew Kain. I knew that, even though he promised he would bring the Lord to his knees and that, under his rule the Cabal would be allowed to do what they wish, his rule would be no different to that of the scum we so desperately needed rid of. So, I stole the one thing from Kain that would destroy this city. The Nexus Stone."

Again, with the not mentioning of the Sarafan Lords race! Is it really that much of a secret? That's whan I see her suddenly wrap her arms around herself, the cold look in her eyes replaced by a look of utter dismay and sorrow. I can't help but feel pity for her, as a vampire should not look so pathetic and vulnerable. I wait for her to continue.

"It was later on that I was ambushed by many Sarafan Knights and guards, only just managing to kill them all off. That was when Kain appeared. Drained of my lifeblood I collapsed, and called to him, called to him to help me, to give me some of his blood to help me survive. How foolish I was to trust one as selfish as him. He took back the Nexus Stone from me, and slashed my throat, all because I 'betrayed' him." I see her shiver, and pull her arms even tighter around herself. It does not surprise me that Kain could've done something like that. "That is how I ended up in this hellish realm."

She lets her arms unfold themselves from her body and lets them drop back down to her sides, that warm look back in her eyes again. How this woman changed moods so quickly.

"I have be trapped here, watching Kain for the past two millennia, waiting for this supposed messiah to appear. I thought the Elder God was just saying this so that I would not give up hope, but I guess he was telling the truth." She walks towards me and stops right in front of me, looking me straight in the eyes. "Raziel, first son to Kain, leader of the Razielim, the perfect vampire that Kain has ever created. He son who surpassed his maker, who damned himself to this place for his transgression. You are the supposed messiah I have been waiting for." She then breaks her gaze from me, and looks to the ground, as if ashamed of something. "But I unfortunately do not have the answers that you seek. I am merely here to escort you to the vampire who will tell you of your purpose." She then looks back up at me and places her hands on mine. "And with this purpose, we both may return to the Material Realm, and see what has become of Nosgoth since your death Raziel."

She smiles at me and gently lets go of my hands before turning and walking over to a light blue light in the ground that was never there before. This place just becomes more bizarre by the minute.

"What is this?" I ask, approaching the blue light and standing next to Umah, who's mood seems to have suddenly changed to that of an excitable one.

"This is a planer portal, this will help you return to the Material World should you find yourself here again. Now come Raziel, the journey for your destiny has begun."

And with that, I am pulled into this light, and everything changes. The bends and twists of the Spectral Realm have been left behind to show what the Material Realm really looks like. Everything seems normal again, until I take in my surrounding. I hear Umah let out a small gasp as I frantically look around for a sign of life of some sort. Or just of anything really.

"Oh my god."

* * *

_A few weeks from the above events_

_**Umah, bloody and battered after her battle with the Sarafan Knights, I see her struggling to kill the final one. I quietly approach him before snapping his neck, saving Umah from certain death. Her injuries, I notice, are dire.**_

"_We meet again Umah."_

"_Kain…"_

"_Yes, Kain. I thought you were to bring the Sarafan Lord to his knees?"_

"_I thought…"_

"_I know."_

"_It seems… I was wrong. I could not carry the fight… alone."_

"_You were brave to try."_

"_Kain… I'm dying…"_

"_Yes. You are."_

"_I need your blood… please… you can save me…"_

"_I know."_

_**I then kneel beside her, and take back the Nexus Stole she so wrongfully stole from me.**_

_"Tell me, child. Do you see me ruling Nosgoth?"_

_"Yes… yes, I see it now…"_

"_And do you believe that Nosgoth rightly belongs to me?"_

"… _I do… I do believe it, Kain. Please…"_

"_Then you may die, knowing the truth."_

_**And with that said, I rear my claws back and bring them down to her throat, slashing it. How painful it was for me to take her life, but it was something that was inevitable.**_

_"No!"_

"_You should never have betrayed me. You could have been my queen."_

"_Kain…"_

_**With her last breath calling my name, I see her become limp and lifeless. Dead.**_

"_Now you have left me alone."_

With a sigh, I push myself off of the Balance Pillar that I was leaning against. These damned memories! Why must it always be her that appears in them? I put my head in my clawed hands, a sense of mourning over coming me.

Umah, look what you have done to me.

That was when I heard her.

"Kain!"

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I feel that I'm dragging these out too long. I hope I'm not :/ but anyways, read and reviews, let me know what you think and I'll be updating again next week ^^ laters.


	5. The Legend

A/N: Well, lucky for you reviewers this week, I may update Thursday as well seen as I am house bound for the week :/ and I would really like to thank the few reviewers I have, your reviews mean so much to me, and I would like it if more people read this fiction :/ but anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy. Oh, and of course, I do not own Legacy of Kain in any way.

**The Legend**

**Like a corpse in a shallow grave, corruption rises to the surface... Beyond these Pillars, the defiled victim mutely screams its outrage. – Ariel; Soul Reaver**

_Back to past events_

"Oh my god." Quickly, frantically, I whirl around several times, looking, searching for one form of life besides myself and Umah. Nothing. Absolute nothingness. What has become of this place since my absence?

What has become of my clan?

I then run towards a large rock on the left side of my former kingdom, if you would've called it that, to glance around the landscape more intently. And still, nothingness. A baron wasteland. That's all this entire place, my former home, has become.

And is this, with the corruption and decay of the Pillars eons ago, Kain's fault for not restoring Balance to Nosgoth? I would assume so.

I jump back down, landing with a dull thud, eerily echoing through out my abandoned home. I look at Umah, to be met with a look that shows that she is not shocked by this wasteland.

"You knew that this is what had become of my clan, didn't you?" I hiss at her. How could she have not told me about this? I could've then braced myself for the travesty this place has become. Argh, how stupid these vampires are, always with their secrets and deceit!

She looks at me, a serious and irritated look in those mysterious blue eyes. "If I had told you Raziel, it wouldn't have changed anything, it would not have restored your clan, it would not have brought balance back to the land. I thought it would be better for you too witness this for yourself instead of you most probably living in denial about this mess had I told you prior to this." She shakes her head, frustration become more evident in her body language. "But this is not the time nor place to argue about what has become of your clan and of Nosgoth. No, we have much more pressing matters at hand. Something that is important to your future, to Kain's future, to Nosgoth's future!" She then turns from me and begins to walk away. I shake my head, further frustrated with her sudden change in mood, before following her out of the Razielim clan's former kingdom.

* * *

"This travelling is just unbearable." She ignores me. How rude. "Come to think of it Umah, you never told me about this vampire I must seek out. Who is this mysterious creature?" I hear her sigh, and she slows down her pace, so that now we are walking at the same pace.

"This vampire, this being, I will only tell you of him briefly as I assume you have most probably heard of him and you will most probably learn the rest from the vampire himself should we find him." She looks forward while speaking to me, concentrating on the story she's about to tell me. Is it really that long? "He is known to have lived for time **beyond** time. He is known to be even older than the Ancients and their adversaries. He is a legend amongst legends. He lived when the Pillars were created, and he lived when they were desolated. Almost every vampire knows of him, but few believed if he actually existed. Almost two millennia ago, when Kain was resurrected as a vampire, he suddenly vanished off the face of the planet, not a trace of him left. It was like he simply evaporated into thin air. But, during my life in the Spectral Realm, I learned from The Elder God that this being existed, and that he was still alive, barely, within this baron land. And now we must find him, and restore him to his former glory."

I stop, and stare at her, dumbstruck. We're basically chasing a ghost. "So, you believe that this 'legend' exists because that old, vile creature told you he lived? If there ever was more of a fool than you Umah, I would be surprised." I then sit on the ground, resting my tired and exhausted body. Everything just looks the same now, I'm amazed that she knows where we're going, if we're actually going somewhere. "I refuse to go any further Umah. First you have me faced with the genocide of my clan, now you expect me to chase after a ghost with you? I don't think so. You're just that squids puppet, nothing more, nothing less."

Suddenly, she is upon me, pinning me down by my throat. So, these vampires are strong as well as fast. I'm surprised. This race of vampires are truly fascinating. "You believe that my intentions are to betray you Raziel? I will think you will find you are the fool if you will not accept help when it is offered too you."

I laugh in her face. Priceless. "And you wonder why I do not trust you when you offer help Umah, when the last time you offered your help you found yourself marked a thief and a traitor, and consequently ended up dead." I see then that I have struck a nerve within her. Her face says it all. "You think I have not heard Kain's stories? You think I have not heard him when he mumbles to himself, when he daydreams about his past, you think I have not heard what became of you?"

She releases the grasp she had on my throat and jumps back, obviously shocked that I know such things of her past. "You truly are like Kain. Just as obnoxious and arrogant as him."

I bolt upwards, anger suddenly nearly at boiling point. "How dare you say such things! Do not compare me to that monster that so willingly took my life without hesitation after I had served him so well! Don't ever compare me to him. **Ever**."

"Be quite you fool. You want to know why I took the Nexus Stone from Kain?" I stare at her. She will tell me even if I declined. She then points towards the wasteland that is Nosgoth before speaking again. "To avoid this. This decay and corruption. If he had not risen to power, you would never have become a vampire, I would still be alive, probably evolved into a completely different being, and Kain would probably have been killed. Nosgoth would've been a much better place had he not been the one to kill the Sarafan Lord and thus redeeming himself, then he would never have become the selfish monster he is today! He would be nothing more than a corpse six feet beneath us!"

A suddenly look of pain overtook her face for a second before she turns and glares at me, both of us fuelled by hatred and bottled up anger. Did her cursing of Kain really pain her so much? I seems there is more to those two than most probably any of us will ever know. As I was pondering the possiblity that Kain and Umah were former lovers, a scuttling noise disturbs us both. Something actually lives out here? I quickly get back up to my feet and turn, curious to see what could possibly live out here.

Two of them, disfigured and bizarre. Both with green faces and limbs, the rest of their body covered in what seems to be black armoured skin. I turn to Umah, who once again, is less shocked than I am. What else is this woman keeping from me?

"What are these foul creatures?" I quickly glance at her before returning my gaze to them, on guard once again.

"Do you not recognise them Raziel? They are the children of your brother Dumah."

My eyes open wide with shock, but I dare not turn my gaze away from them. What in gods name has happened here?

"Impossible! How could these have been the children of our noble blood?"

"Many things have changed Raziel, most of all your brothers. We may encounter them on our journey, but I very much doubt that. But do not rule that possiblity out just yet" She then grabs my arm and pulls me back, dragging me behind her as she sprints away from the disfigured creatures that were my brother's children. "We do not have time to deal with them. Maybe later, we will." The last thing I see before they are completely out of my site is their lashing tongues. They were hungry for blood.

* * *

I awaken, sore, to find myself in a forest. What the hell happened to me?

"Umah?"

I look around to see her sat, staring at me intently. It seemed she enjoyed doing this. It's becoming pretty damned irritating if you ask me. "You became unconscious. Seems your mind couldn't comprehend the speed at which I was travelling, so you blacked out." She laughs to herself. "You have much to learn, and much to improve Raziel."

I death-glare her, before continuing to speak. "Where are we? I do not remember there being a forest in Nosgoth, or that I ever remember visiting." I then stand, to better observe my surroundings. Surprisingly, the leaves, although dead, have remained on the branches, if that's even possible. It also seems extremely dark and gloomy. Definitely not a nice place to be, especially in these times of total decay.

I turn back to face her, too see that she is now up on her feet too. "This is Dark Eden, forgotten long ago by Kain and the others after he defeated Bane the Druid and DeJoule the Energist eons ago. It was cleansed of the demonic creatures they created, but apparently it was used for another purpose. And that is why we're here Raziel."

And I now know what this purpose is. It's not exactly difficult to figure out. I look at her and nod, and she returns the gesture. This is where things start to get interesting.

* * *

As we approach the centre of the forest, I notice that there are still corpses of the bizarre creatures that once inhabited this place so many years after their annihilation. Was the Circle of Nine really driven to that level of madness that they would create such travesties? I then look from the corpses to my own body. How we both look like travesties, but it seems I am the one much better off.

I look around again, and see cracked murals depicting a great being, baring very similar resemblances to a God. Is this the legend that Umah spoke of?

Yes, it must be. I have heard many stories surrounding this legendary being, but never believed any of it. To me, they were just folklore. Nothing more, just tales from dilusional peasents. That was until Kain began to speak of him too. He spoke of this being as if they were once close, almost as if they were brothers, but I highly doubted that. As powerful as Kain is, I could never imagine he had known this creature, if he had even existed.

So many legends surround him. How he helped the Ancients defeat their adversaries and was the one who actually constructed the Pillars, with the help from the Ancients. He was a very powerful and wise man, whom many went to for guidance, vampires and humans alike. He was widely respected too, until the Sarafan first showed their faces. They pillaged the villages and towns of vampires, forcing him to go into hiding. Apparently it was he who destroyed the Sarafan the first time, although no one is exactly sure.

Many years later, when Kain was resurrected as a vampire and set on the mission of destroying all of the Circle members, did this legendary vampire disappeared into nothingness. And nobody has heard of him since, his stories now becoming something of a legend amongst vampires, whereas many humans do not know anything of him anymore.

That was until now.

As we entered the centre of the forest, there seemed to be a crumbled marble platform before us, covered in twisted vines and the surrounding trees roots. It was an extremely dark and enclosed area, although maybe at some point it was less closed-in. I fine that very difficult to imagine. Umah signals for me to remain where I am at the edge of the trees while she approaches the platform. I look to the platform, which is only a metre off the ground, and see an extremely pale blue body laid on its side facing away from me. I then turn my gaze to Umah, who approaches the body with extreme caution. Why didn't she let me go up there with her if she deemed it so dangerous?

I dismiss the thought and see her step back in awe as she stands in front of the body. Unable to resist, I approach the body as well, a sense of suspense filling up the air around me, almost so thick that I could hardly breathe. As I near Umah, I try my best not the glance at the body until I'm before it, but going by the amazed look in Umah's face I would say we have found who we are looking for.

I take my place next to Umah, then look down at the seemingly lifeless body at my feet. My eyes light up and I'm sure if I had a jaw, it would be dropping at this moment. It was him.

He was real. He looked just as he was depicted in the murals. The messy shoulder length black hair, the black stubble that donned his face, and the body that looked as if the Gods themselves had chiselled it. But unfortunately, his time in the forest had cost him dearly, for he was in an extremely dire state.

Many scars adorned his body; old healed ones as well as freshly cut ones. He was severally bruised, and that's when I noticed that he was chained to this platform. His wrists and ankles were both bloody and infected, the chains rusty and also bloody, had rubbed themselves and cut into his skin. It would seem that he has been in a hell that was nearly as worse as mine.

A sudden movement makes me look down to see Umah knelt by his side, her claws on her wrist. Is she actually going to attempt to feed him after he has been here all this time? I frown, confused at her actions. "Umah, it's quite apparent he's dead, why waste your blood trying to bring back something from beyond the grave?"

"If that was so, you and I would not be alive at this moment in time Raziel." She looks up at me. "Stranger things have happened. Or are bound too." And with that, I watch her cut her wrist and hold it over his mouth.

Nothing. Still lifeless. I knew it was pointless, but of course, the older vampire knows best. I shake my head and look forwards back into the forest. Why was this place forgotten so easily? It's a gigantic forest for god sake. I sigh and look back down at the body before me. Umah, you're just wasting your time. Just as I was about to tell her this, his eyes suddenly bolt open.

He was awakened.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, as half of that was just made up on the spot or from very basic ideas I already had. But anyways, read and review, and tell other people about this fiction please? It'd be greatly appreciated! Oh, and to just let you guys know, this fiction has been accepted by the pretty much only on-going LOK fan website **Nosgothic Realm** and will be posted there on its next update. Isn't that exciting? ;D well, it is for me anyways xD but, take care peeps, and there will be another update this Thursday or next Monday. Laters!


	6. Alexi Lucius Mondalimer

A/N: Well, aren't you guys lucky! I've decided to update today because, well, a good friend of my Alivewiththegloryoflove asked me too and because I have nothing better to do because I'm stuck in the house all week so, you get an early update. So, you know, I don't own LOK only my own characters. Enjoy!

**Alexi Lucius Mondalimer**

**Time fades even legend. - Kain; Blood Omen**

His eyes, they were hypnotizing. I couldn't even look away from them. The piercing green was enough to send shivers continuously down your spine. And the emotion you could see behind them, that ravenous wild look would've sent many of man running, most probably to no avail.

I watch as Umah's blood starts to slowly pool just beneath his mouth before he aggressively and extremely quickly latches himself to her wrist. I have never seen a vampire act with such a manner. I watch as he closes his eyes as he drinks, his starved and angry look fading ever so slightly to give way to a look of pleasure and bliss. In a way, I find myself pitying this poor creature, having suffered an eternity of hellish torture and insanity. Much like myself.

I suddenly see Umah's hand fly to the vampires face and push him off her wrist, an extremely pained look in her face as the wound in her wrist begins to slowly heal itself. I think maybe this vampire took more than Umah intended him too.

I hear a hiss escape from his lips, most probably indicating his frutration at interuping his feed, before the hiss is replaced by a howl of filled with searing agony and pain. Myself and Umah cover our ears as he screams, thrashing against his shackles as he seems to start having a seizure of pain. I will admit, it must be the most horrendous thing I have ever witnessed, and I would never want to see anything like that again. The look on his face, screwed up, bearing his fangs, and his body, the arching of his back, his balled fists, the thrashing. It was almost too much to bear.

Umah, reluctantly removing her hands from her ears, lends forward from her kneeling position to cup his face in her hand, most probably attempting to soothe him. It was in this moment that I could see the cause of his agony. The scars I see all seem to have been afflicted by claws, the majority small cuts, but some were deep and adorned the whole length of his torso. And the burns, I never noticed them before. Trailing down the right side of his body, some healed but scarred terribly, while there were only a few fresh burns left. The cuts seemed far worse in my eyes.

He stops the thrashing as Umah turns his face towards hers, words of comfort and soothing passing from her lips in an attempt to calm him down. It worked, surprisingly. For a split second she looks away from him to me, nodding at the chains by which he was bound to the platform. I returned the gesture.

Moving forward and kneeling, I begin by breaking off the chains around his wrists first before moving to his ankles. The chains practically crumble in my clawed hands, making it more unbelievable that they managed to withstand his thrashing fit moments ago. What kind of monstrosity would have done this to him, and for once I find my thoughts not drifting to Kain. Even he would not be this cruel. I stand back up and observe his body again, seeing Umah trace her hand over his wounds, a strange blue light emanating from it. I see then that she is healing him, but ever so slowly.

I assume a long wait is ahead of us.

* * *

After many hours, she was finished. The wounds were gone, and so were much of the scarring, except for the worst of it which was now just few faded jagged lines on his torso. He calmed more and more with each wound healed until he eventually drifted off into a deep sleep. I could only assume it will be the most blissful sleep he has had in an excruciatingly long time.

I look to Umah, who seems exhausted after the whole healing process. "Why don't you rest as well Umah? You look as if you need it."

She shakes her head. "It is fine Raziel, I'm just not used to it after so long."

A silence falls between us, probably because this is the first time we would've had a normal conversation. I decided to break the silence. "So, what was with the sudden burst of screaming and thrashing? Surely if he was in that much pain to begin with we would've found him in that state?"

She looks from me, to the vampire, then back to me again. "Because, he had lost that much blood, and most probably most of his mind, his body became numb and nothing more than a lifeless lump of dead flesh. Then when he drank from me, the mist of insanity in his mind cleared and blood begin coursing through his veins again, the pain came rushing upon him all at once, thus causing him to experience what we just witnessed."

"Ah, it now makes sense." I mumble, but I find myself confused. Surely if something such as that could happen, why did Kain not tell me or my brothers that this was a possibility of too much blood loss?

"Because Kain knows nothing of my race. Also, you and your brothers would've been too ignorant of your maker if he had told you such a thing."

Both startled, myself and Umah look to the body of the vampire to see him laid on his back, eyes wide open, staring at the tress above. I look at him, amazed that his body language had changed drastically since when he first woke up. I look to Umah to see her smirk and lean back against the tree behind her. "Welcome back Alexi. I see that you are back to your old self."

He sits up and looks to his left, and looks deep into Umah's eyes, as if examining her whole being. His eyes narrow as he looks at her. "I do not recall ever meeting you vampire, but I know who you are." He swivels his body around so he can face us directly. He sits himself on the end of the platform and lets his feet slowly touch the ground before he looks at Umah again. "You are a child of Vorador, in fact, one of his most favoured children. You were the one who revived him, you were the one that helped him create the Cabal, you became his lieutenant, you did everything you could to please your maker. That was, until someone else came along. Someone who you still cannot seem to keep out of your mind, even after he chose his pride over you." He looks at her, a strange look in his eye. I turn to look at Umah, and for once, she looks genuinely shocked and embarressed, which is something I woukld never imagine her to look. I could only guess at who this vampire was implying.

It was the that I find myself wondering at just how powerful this creature was. He even said he has never met Umah before, most probably because he was bound here, yet, he knows everything about her. Probably knows more than she does about herself.

His head suddenly whips around before he locks gazes with me, a look of wonder and slight hostility in his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you would refer to me by name instead of 'creature' or 'vampire'. I am not some form of disease or filth that you look down upon." He then stands and stretches, obviously something he has not done in a great deal of time. I see now that he is like a giant compared to the average size a man should be. He must stand to be at least 6'7, give or take.

He stops stretching, and walks towards us, taking in his surroundings, before sitting between myself and Umah. He looks at me again with those piercing green eyes, a much softer look in them than there was earlier on. "Or, if it is because you do not know my name, which is highly doubtful as Kain would never hesitate to tell of my 'legend' as he so put it, I am Alexi Lucius Mondalimer, former Lord of Willendorf and adviser to the King." He chuckles to himself for a moment before speaking again. "Of course, that is something that I haven't said in a long time. How humans are so gullible when you tell them such things. No, I was adviser to the vampires you know as the Ancients, well respected amongst the whole of Nosgoth. Of course, much has changed since I was imprisoned in this diabolical place."

He cracks his neck and then massages it. I definitely see the resemblance between him and the murals depicting him. The shoulder length black hair, the emerald green eyes, the stubble, the godlike body, the long black nails on his hands, the black ripped three-quarter trousers, the grubby bare feet with long jagged nails, the pure gold ring in his left ear. You would never have expected this man to be the most legendary of all vampires that ever lived.

"And I would never have thought you to be Kain's right-hand." He smiles a little after saying this. How frustrating he is, another one that can read my mind.

"If you know so much Alexi, why not share your story with us, or how it is you know of Umah and myself if we have never met before."

He shakes his head. "We have no time for such trivial things, but maybe when times are not so grim I will share with you my past. But for now, am I not supposed to help you with your 'quest'?" He looks at Umah as he says this.

"I brought him here because you are to tell him of his new found purpose." Umah says quietly, the first time she has spoken in a while. How strange it is that she has suddenly become ever so shy instead of the loud-mouth back-chatting woman I have come to know.

"Ah, of course!" He then turns to look back at me, excitement illuminating his face. "You've finally arrived, Raziel."

* * *

"My brothers? What could they possibly have to do with any of this?"

"I knew you would ask that." He puts his index finger underneath his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Things have changed drastically since your death Raziel, changes you would never have believed could happen. I of course knew of this, as I travelled to both outcomes of Kain's decision before I was capture and brought here." He lowers his finger and brings up his right knee to his chest, resting his right arm on it before continuing. "I will explain the time travelling in a much better time, do not worry." He smiles at me, just as I was wondering how he managed to travel through time. "Contining, the first outcome I visited was the outcome if he chose to sacrifice himself, thus restoring the final Pillar, the Pillar of Balance, thus restoring Nosgoth to its former glory and beauty."

He then looks up at the trees above us and lets out a sigh, before looking back to the ground. "I then went and travelled to the second outcome, the outcome that if Kain refused the sacrifice. And all of this, all that is the present, was that outcome." He looks at me again, serious. "I saw what became of you, your death at the hands of Kain's jealousy, and I saw what became of your brothers. You may not believe me Raziel, but compared to what they have become, you look like a king."

I stare at him, blankly. "What? How is that possible? We are of noble blood, how could I possibly in any reality look normal compared to those who lived?"

Alexi shakes his head again. "You do not understand Raziel, may things have changed since your death. You saw those creatures earlier on, your brother Dumah's children. If that is not prff enough, the you are merely in denial about all of this. How hard reality will smack you in the face once you witness their serious disfigurements." He then bends his body, so I can see the faded lines of the dire scars down the entire of his back. "You see these scars Raziel? They were inflicted on me by your brother's children."

My eyes widen. What in gods name has happened! "Impossible! They know of your legend, they would never attack someone with such authority as you have!"

He turns back to face me. "They are nothing more than scavengers now Raziel, they do not care for authority. The only person who has authority over them is your brothers. The world has descended into such chaos that nothing matters anymore." He turns his gaze back to staring in front of him."In time you will learn all this."

He then stands again, and looks at me, and then to Umah, then back to me. "And in time Raziel, someone will come along and change you of your ignorant ways." He then waves his hand behind him. "Come! We have much to accomplish in such little time." And with that, he turns and runs at great speed through Dark Eden, leaving me and Umah staring at each other.

We both stand, and I look at her reluctantly. Is this really the right thing? And what of this person he just mentioned? Most probably questions that will never get answered.

She nods at me. "Come Raziel, your destiny awaits you." Umah then turns and runs after Alexi, leaving me to my own devices. If I wanted, I could go my own way, and hunt down Kain and kill him. But I knew in my undead heart that was not to be. With a sigh, I turn and run after both vampires, bracing myself for what has truly become of the Nosgoth I once knew.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's shorter than the other chapters, if I update on a Thursday like I have done today they will most probably be much shorter chapters than the Monday updates. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like my own character! ^^ Anyways, remember to review and **please** **please** **please **get others to read this and review, it would mean a lot! Laters!


	7. Time Travel

A/N: So, seventh chapter guys, never thought that I would keep up this fiction! Guess I proved myself wrong ;D anyways, I don't own LoK in anyway way, just my own characters. Enjoy!

**Time Travel**

**To know the future Raziel. To see it's paths and streams tracing out into the infinite. – Kain; Soul Reaver 2.**

_Flashback (2 and half millennia ago)_

**Alexi P.O.V**

"You know I love you, right?"

I turn my head from looking up into the cloudless sky to look at the woman beside me. I smile at her, the smile that she said that she's always loved, and responded. "Of course! Just as you know, that I love you too."

She smiles at me and nods before crawling a few inches to lie on my chest. I put my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

I look down at her, to see her close her eyes. I study her, as I always do when we're laid like this. I was always amazed by her beauty. I have never seen anyone else have the looks and an amazing, caring personality to rival it. It was a very rare mixture to be honest. A rare micture I was lucky to have. I bring my hand up and move a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face.

I could do nothing but help smiling at her. I still could not comprehend why this woman of such beauty loved me just as much as I loved her. Of course, she did not know what I was. That I wa sone of the feared vampires that everyone feared, and that everyone despised. I do not think I could bear to tell her what I was, for fear of losing her. A selfish act I know, but, I really could not picture a life without her by my side anymore.

We have been together for almost 4 years now, and I plan to make that an eternity. Or, until the day she dies. I could not, and would not turn her into the monstrosity that I am, a creature of darkness that feeds on the flesh of the humans. I just couldn't. Even if she knew what I was, and wanted to be turned, I would refuse. I know how depressed I will be when she's gone, but I would just be selfish to take away the precious life she has. At least I will know in my heart that I loved her until the very end, and she will always be my one and only.

I look down again to see her open her eyes, and look up to me. Those chocolate coloured eyes always held sway over me. Ha, I bet my brethren would ridicule me for letting a human woman have such power over one such as I, and especially because of my high status in the world. Luckily, in this village no one really knows much of vampire legend, as it seems to be a taboo subject here. Thank the Gods!

I smile at her as she rises above me, my arms still around her. She smiles back before leaning down to kiss me. I find myself smiling even more. "What was that for?"

She brushes a lock of hair out of her face. "Because, I have to go and meet my mother." I see in her eyes the look of malice. I chuckle. She always hated meeting her Mother, probably because she would complain about me and how she could do much better.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

She glares at me, making me chuckle even more. "Alexi, you have no idea." She then moves herself so she's sat next to me. "But, I must go, otherwise she may have another bitch fit if I'm late again." She leans down to kiss me again before standing up and walking through the long yellowy grass of this field, our field, her dark red skirt flowing behind her in the slight breeze on this ridiculously hot day. Her scent also gets carried to me, which always drove me wild to be honest. Just everything about her, I just couldn't describe it. It was just beyond anything you could ever imagine.

I smile to myself and call to her. "Be careful! I know what you're like."

She glances over her shoulder and flips the finger at me, before walking into the woods to the village beyond.

So ladylike. But I wouldn't have her any other way.

_End flashback_

"You know Alexi, it's not good for you, reliving those memories."

Startled, I turn my head from looking out the pane less window at the setting sun on the horizon to see Umah stood behind me. I smile a little. How far she has come indeed.

"I see your time in the Spectral realm has given you new gifts, Umah. I was wondering when it would be that you'd start intruding on my thoughts." I turn around fully, leaning my back against the stone wall just next to the pane less window, crossing my arms over my bare chest.

She smiles to herself. "Yes, and I apologise for intruding sire, but I did not wish for you to cause to much hurt upon yourself."

I look at the floor and smirk. How hypocritical. "But it is perfectly fine for you to think of Kain, and how things could have been different, what things would be like now if he had not murdered you in cold blood." I feel the tension rise in the room. "I do not understand why it is you feel this way about him after he murdered you. It puzzles even myself." I look back up to meet her gaze, and see a slight bit of loathing in her eyes. "Do not despise me for bringing such matters up Umah, I just find it odd 'tis all."

She half turns from me. "But it's okay for you to wonder what things would have been like had she not found out what you were. Or if you should have listened to your gut feeling and left when she was out with her Mother. And the fact that you can't even bring yourself to say her name anymore." She turns her head back and looks at me. I think she feels she's pushed to far on the matter, and struck a nerve. Indeed she has, but I do not scold her for bringing this up. It was only fair as I had brought up Kain.

"Aha, touché Umah, touché. Do not be frightened child, I will not scold you for such things, that is not who I am. I will admit however, that I have become much colder and more 'dead' inside since those events so long ago." I push myself off the wall behind me and walk towards Umah, arms still crossed.

I stop in front of her and unfold my arms, softly grabbing her face between my forefinger and thumb and turning it to face me. "Do not be ashamed of how you feel or if you feel you should not speak your opinion. Do as you wish, and be your own person Umah." I let go of her face. "Otherwise, I fear the worst may become of you, my dear."

* * *

**Raziel P.O.V**

I still find myself curious and confused as to what this confounded contraption in the centre of the room is. So many levers, just, too much of everything! How can one possibly understand how any of this works? Damn Moebius and his stupid contraptions.

I stand in front of the wheel shaped object in front of me, before reaching out a clawed finger to touch it.

"Do not **touch **that wheel Raziel. Unless you wish to find yourself in a completely different place."

I look up to see that Alexi and Umah have returned. I wonder what was so important that they were discussing to have taken so long? "So, have what the two of you have been discussing, is it anything that may be shared with me?"

Alexi shakes his head. "Just... something personal Raziel. Maybe one day myself and you will be having that very conversation." He calls as he walks towards the levers at the back of the room, turning them in allsorts of directions. How confusing. And what is more confusing is this topic of conversation he just mentioned. As much as I do respect Alexi, he is quite, bizarre at times. To secretive for my liking to be honest.

I hear one final click as he turns the lever for the final time. I look at Umah, who now seems to be completely lost in her thoughts. What have they spoken about? I narrow my eyes at the wheel in front of me as I think.

"Well, that is it!" I turn and see Alexi wiping down his hands on his three-quarters.

"And what is it, exactly?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He looks back up and approaches me. "The Time Streaming Device has been set, so you may travel back to the time of Janos Audron. I just wish Moebius had kept better care of his devices, filthy things." He scowls as he says this.

I look at him confused. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do now?"

"You put your hands on the wheel, I will pull the lever again, and you will be transported back in time. Simple really."

Yes, maybe for you. I hesitate before I put my hands on the wheel. "So what exactly am I asking Janos for? And how do I get back here?"

He smirks to himself. I don't understand why he does that all the time. Hmm.

"You are to ask him about the Soul Reaver, and its purpose, and why it will become so important to you. And do not worry about coming back, both myself and Umah will be travelling to this time soon enough, but there is much to be done here in this time. You also know the basics of the Reaver, so Janos should know exactly what to tell you."

He turns to walk away from me, and I gradually lower my hands to touch the wheel. "Oh, and one more thing Raziel." I turn my head to look at him. Is there anything this vampire does not know?

"Sometimes, the past and future may become intertwined. Things are never always as they appear, Raziel."

Puzzled, I scowl at him. "You say this as if I'm supposed to know what you mean. I do not speak in an encrypted language like yourself. And what of my brothers? I thought we were supposed to be looking for them?"

He smiles to himself again. "You will understand what I mean soon enough child. And your brothers, do not worry Raziel, that is why me and Umah are staying. We will take care of them. But, I will show you what became of them."

More confusion. Why must he talk like this! He speaks like Kain. How frustrating these older vampires are! "But..."

"Too many question in such little time Raziel. I promise you when we meet again, I will answer all your questions. But for now, things are to be done." He puts his hands on the lever, and looks back at me seriously. "Good luck Raziel. And remember what I have said." He then pulls the lever.

Time travelling is defiantly the most bizarre feeling I have ever felt in my life.

* * *

I land on my feet, surprisingly, and look around at my surroundings. Why am I not in the Time Streaming chamber? Is that not what usually happens when you time travel? What the hell has Alexi done to the device?

But once again, I must save my questions until we meet again. If we ever do.

Looking around, I find myself in the middle of a street, surrounded by mist making it difficult to see anything at all. But, the objects I make out, such as the buildings, make it apparent that I'm in a village. God knows which one.

I turn around and look behind me. The same basically, just buildings. That's when I see it. The outline of someone walking down the street. I make to rush to them, to ask them questions, but that's when the hunger kicks in.

I realise I haven't fed since I was with Umah in the Spectral Realm. Maybe this person will have to be my food source instead of a source of information.

As I begin the walk towards this figure, it stops and looks to its right. That's when I heard it too.

The snarling of dogs. Probably some form of hybrid creature that the evil in this time has created. Or maybe a common creature of this time period, I do not know.

I weigh up my options. Let the hounds kill the person so I may feed, but doing so loses me information. Or, fight off the hounds, feed from them and still get my information.

I sigh to myself. Things are never simple for me.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. The character that is going to come in next is friend of mines character, Alivewiththegloryoflove, taken from her fiction which kind of links in with this fiction, but I'd say that hers definitely goes off in a different way to mine, as only a few similar things will happen. But, check it out, it's pretty awesome ^^ anyways, review and all that jazz guys, and that's for keeping with the story! ;D muchly appreciated!


	8. The Necropolis

A/N: And here we are again after another week. I don't even remember updating last week, that's how busy my life is at the moment so, I do apologise if this chapter isn't very good. I've also noticed I say that about pretty much every chapter. Oh dear xD. Oh well, anyways, I don't own Legacy of Kain in anyway, and I also don't own the new character coming in and some of the story ideas with this character in, as they belong to Alivewiththegloryoflove, check out her fiction, it's more humour filled than mine. And I only own Alexi, as you all know. Anyways, let's get on! Enjoy!

**The Necropolis**

**Everyone is afraid, sibling. You awake to a world of fear. – Melchiah; Soul Reaver**

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already running at the figure in the mist, barely aware of my senses. It seemed like my body was just carrying me of its own accord.

I stop suddenly in front of the figure, and briefly catch a glimpse of them before I turn to face these bizarre creatures. I realise then that it's a girl, who seems out of place somehow. Hmm, maybe she won't have any information for me then.

But then why am I still saving her?

I hear her mumble about wanting to die on a rollercoaster instead of to a couple of rabid dogs. Rollercoaster? Maybe this girl is far more out of place than I thought.

I then feel her gaze burning into the back of my head. I was wondering when it would be she would take in my appearance. But to my surprise, she does not scream and run or anything, I do believe she is genuinely curious. What a fool.

The hounds stop in front of me, red eyes narrowed to slits as they decide whether or not I would make for a decent meal for them. I don't give them time to have the thought cross their mind.

I jump into the air, and for the first proper time, I draw the Wraith-bladed Reaver and lunge at the closest hound. Taking it by surprise, I tackle it to the floor and stab it through the back and out of its chest. I feel the hound quiver beneath me before it explodes and disappears, the Reaver getting hungrier by the second. That's when I remember Alexi's advice about the Reaver.

'Do not over use the Reaver, Raziel. If you allow it to become too aroused, it will turn its hunger on you, and you may find yourself back in the Spectral Realm much sooner than you anticipated.'

With that in mind, and feeling my own hunger rumbling within, I crouch down and withdraw the Reaver, and make eye-contact with the second hound. I see the anger in is eyes, most probably a bit unimpressed that I just killed its partner, and it throws itself at me, teeth bared, snarling and extending its claws, before it hits me and sends both of us crashing to the ground.

Much heavier than I thought it would be. But, after much struggling and tumbling around, I manage to pin the hound to the ground, before grabbing hold of its thrashing head and snapping to quickly, the sound of its bones breaking echoing down the street. I throw the lifeless body to the ground and look at the soul in front of me. I open up my scarf and feed, feeling my strength return and my senses become sharper once again.

I look back around at the girl on the other side of the street briefly, then deciding that she cannot possibly help me, I carry on walking in the direction I was heading in. I need to find somebody with information as to where Janos Audron is, and quickly, I do not know how much time I have.

"Hey, wait up!" My ears prick up as I hear someone call to me, before realising a second later it was that damned girl from earlier. Why did she feel the need to follow me? Wasn't it obvious that I was in a rush? Ergh, damned humans.

All of sudden she's at my right side, staring right into my face. I'd love to see her reaction if I didn't have my scarf wrapped around my face. But, nonetheless, I wanted to know what she looked like and what she wanted, so I stopped and turned to look at her. It seemed at that moment we were both taking in each others appearance. Longish muddy-brown hair that seemed to fit perfectly around her face, a deep dark-blue colour for her eyes. Bizarre combination, brown hair and blue eyes? I frown at his and look at her clothes, this definitely proved my suspicions that she was out of place here. A purple long-sleeved shirt, light-blue trousers that seemed to be made out of the same material that Alexi's three-quarters were made out of, what did he call it? Denim or something like that.

I look at her face again and notice she was looking at my torso, or what is left of it. But looking at her face, I find a strange urge to want to touch her, to make sure she's real. I frown even more, then shake my head and carry on walking. This girl would be a distraction to me, and I could not allow that. "Hey, what's your name?"

I sigh, frustrated. Does this girl never know when she should give in? I carry on walking, picking up speed, eager to get away from her. It seemed I was too slow as she suddenly appeared in front of me, and placed both hands on my ribcage, stopping me from going any further. This is becoming tiresome. I sigh again, hoping that if I tell her, she may leave me alone. "Raziel."

I look at her again, then side-step her and carry on walking. Please just leave me alone. I hear her footsteps again, and sigh, frustration getting the best of me. I'm starting to think Umah was right, that I am exactly like Kain when I lose my temper. She appears at the side of me again, matching my pace. Why is she so stubborn?

"I'm Vera, just in case you were wondering." I look to my left, hoping she will get the point that I don't wish to discuss anything with her anymore. "Well, you don't have to be so ignorant, god, I only wanted to thank you for saving from those, whatever the hell they were." I look back at her, agitated.

"I have tolerated you long enough." I stop, and turn to face her, my claws balling into fists. "Why do you not run from me, why are you not afraid? I have killed thousands of people just like you, and I could just as well do it again to you and not even flinch. I did not save you because I would feel guilty if they ripped you to pieces, I did it for myself, my own personal gain!" I glare at her, before waving a hand at her. "Now, be gone. I don't have time for your stupid games."

She just stands there, staring at me. "Wow, your hairs amazing! Those two pieces that frame your face bounce when you talk." What? Has she just completely ignored everything I just said?

I narrow my eyes at, and tilt my head to the side. "What was that?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Are you deaf? I said..." That's when frustration got the better of me. I grab hold of her throat and life her into the air. "Let go!" She yells at me, kicking at me but failing to make contact. I tighten my grip.

"I told you I would not hesitate to kill you. If you don't back off and leave me alone, I will do so, all it would take is one more squeeze, and that'd be it. You're lucky that I don't need to feed again for a while otherwise, you would be in serious trouble." I look at her clothing again, frowning. Why was she dressed like this? Nosgoth was far from wherever it was she came from. "You're a curious creature, the woman her do not dress like you do, and they know to not speak out of turn. And the fact you're not frightened of me, are creatures like myself common where you come from?" Rhetorical questions of course, but this Vera, I think that was her name, wishes to answer them.

"Let me go, and I'll tell you!" She gasps at me, and I let my grip loosen completely, letting her fall to the floor with a loud thud. She looks up and frowns at me while rubbing her neck. "I'm from New York, and place that is a lot saner than this place. Then some old guy, Moebius, came to our house and well, we ended up in this godforsaken place."

My eyes widen as she mentions Moebius. What would Moebius want with an obnoxious girl like her? Myself, Umah and Alexi met Moebius on several occasions in the future Nosgoth, attempting to persuade Alexi to join him, and to also get me to kill Kain. Maybe this girl could hold useful information if she knows Moebius.

I grab hold of her hand and pull her towards me. "You're coming with me."

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V**

"Well, we're finally here." I say, aching slightly from having to move those four stones to get the centre platform to drop completely. It's been a long time since I had to use my strength like that, way too long. I look at Umah and smile. "Do not be afraid Umah, I promise you no harm will come to you. Just do as I say, okay?" She nods at me, and we walk down the newly found tunnel, into the mouth of the beast of the Necropolis.

"Has he really deformed that much that he no longer looks like the picture of himself in the mural?" She questions me, timid and quite frightened. I didn't even have to read her thoughts to know that she has never had to deal with other vampires, that was always up to Kain and the others.

I nod. "He has deformed beyond all recognition. You never have believed he was once human. It's quite sad really." I feel her shudder. Maybe time in the Spectral Realm knocked her of her confidence. Or maybe she's nervous about something else? I wonder...

We near the archway in front of us, a gate of spikes just sticking out of the top of it. I feel the tension building around Umah, who for once actually looks scared out of her wits. I turn to her and place both hands on her shoulders. "You do not have to come with me you can stay here if you wish, but I'm afraid it won't stop you from seeing what he has become."

She nods her head. "I understand that, but I think I would rather stay here."

I nod. "Okay, but take this, just in case any of the fledgling vampires happen to find their way down here, but I highly doubt that." I take the spear I had strapped to my back and hand it to her, hoping that she would not have to use it. I smile at her. "I'll see you in a bit."

I pat her right arm, and walk through the archway. Just as I expected, that gate shut behind me. What a surprise. Not. I look around the room as I walk, to my left and right are two more gates with the same spiked bars, and in the centre of the room is a massive circular pit. I look up to the ceiling and see another circular shape, slightly smaller than the pit, with small sharpened spikes hanging down from it.

I carry on walking forwards until I'm at the platform opposite to where I left Umah. I see the outline of a huge creature, which surprisingly hasn't acknowledged my arrival.

I stop at the bottom of the few steps that lead up to the creature. "Melchiah, your senses seem to be slipping. How could you not have heard me arrive?"

The creature groans before replying. "I do not recognise your voice, vampire. How is it that you know who I am?"

I laugh slightly. "Maybe if you would open your eyes and look at me, you would know who I am child"

He groans again, and pulls himself forward on his disfigured hands, until he's in the light. His deformity does not surprise me at all, the many human faces sticking out of his skin, the deformed hands, the spikes on his back, and his legs seem to have completely disappeared, causing him to have to rely on his hands to pull him forwards. He just looked like a monstrous walking corpse. I feel a slight bit of pity towards him.

If I believe correctly, all the brethrens deformities were all because of Kain's corruption, which tainted the brethren from when they were reborn as vampires, therefore inheriting the corruption as well as certain gifts.

I look up into the red glowing eyes of Melchiah, and read his thoughts. He has suffered for too long.

"You! The legend of all legends, the only vampire that Kain actually had any respect for. You live, you exist. Why is it that you are here, Alexi? Surely you have better things to do than speak with a creature such as I."

"I'm merely here for information, Melchiah. I see that you have suffered a lifetime of self-hatred and disgust. You despise your new form, yet you do not blame Kain for it?"

"Kain would not risk everything for an upstart inheritance, he does not care what has become of us all, just as long as his empire still stands, he cares for nothing. That is why I do not blame him, he could not foretell this would happen to us."

"But yet, it is his corruption that caused this monstrosity you have become. You should have every right to blame Kain. You are his children after all, so do you not think he should be concerned even a little bit?"

He does not answer me, but just looks around, uncomfortable. "You are not the person I was expecting, I must admit. Kain told me Raziel would be here, so where is he?"

I shake my head. "Why change the subject child? Raziel isn't even in this time era, so I cannot help you there."

Melchiah shakes his head, frustrated it would seem. "Then what is this information you want? If you're just here to merely ridicule my beliefs, then leave before I force you too."

I laugh again. How Kain has taught them well. "Tell me, where is Kain? I wish to speak with him."

"He makes himself known when he sees fit, Alexi. You of all people should know that."

I shake my head. "No, no you know where he is Melchiah, I know you do. Tell me where he is. Now!"

Startled at my sudden outburst, he seems to flinch a little. "He is where you would expect him to be Alexi. That is all I will say."

I smile, knowing that Kain will not be happy that his youngest son as ratted him out. I look up to Melchiah. "Thank you child. I will now leave you in peace."

I turn to walk back to Umah, happy with how easy it was to get information. "Not so fast, Alexi."

I turn back around to see that Melchiah has started to move towards me. Just when I thought I could get through something without having to resort to violence. "I cannot just let you leave, Kain would not be happy if I let you go without putting up a fight. Alexi, it is time... for you too die."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I may update Thursday, it depends on how busy I am. Anyways, review and all that crap. Laters!


	9. Death Is A Release

A/N: So, an update today, aren't you all lucky? I'm updating because it is an early birthday present for my good friend Alivewiththegloryoflove, as I can't really give her anything else and I said I would update xD just to warn you, it is a very short chapter compared to the others but, I hope you all like it just the same. Enjoy!

**Death Is A Release**

**Return to the seat of Kain's ill-omened empire – its sterile silence has secrets yet to unveil. – The Elder God; Soul Reaver**

I look up to Melchiah, and smile to myself a little, starting to slowly back away. Why must everything resort to violence? "You and I both know how this will end Melchiah, give it up now while you still can."

He snarls as he shakes his head. Stubborn, as always. Did they all inherit the stubbornness and arrogance from Kain? "Maybe I do know how it will end, but that does not mean I do not stand a chance against you, Alexi." He pulls himself forward on those disfigured hands, and I swear I could see the faces in his skin move, screaming in agony.

"I do not wish to fight you Melchiah, but if it is what you want, then I will show you no mercy." I look to my right at the closed gate, then up to stone archway surrounding it. I look back up into Melchiah's eyes, and grin. As I see out of the corner of my eye his raised hand, attempting to strike me, I sprint to stone archway and jump up on top of it. I turn around briefly to make sure he sees me and follows, before I jump down to the ground on the other side of the gate, and run to wooden lever in the floor.

I pull it back, and watch the gate open. I wait, hand starting to ache slightly from having to keep hold of the lever, when Melchiah begins to walk through the now opened gateway. I wait for the right moment before I let the lever go, and watch it close and slam into his back, his scream echoing around the room.

I quickly run and jump over the archway again, and back into the main chamber of the room. Behind me, I hear Melchiah break the gate and turn to follow me again. I sprint to the opposite side of the room, and jump over the stone archway again to the other wooden lever in the floor.

Surely he will not fall for this again? I shake my head and pull the lever, waiting for Melchiah to show up again. I see him faintly appear, and I now see the spikes jutting out of his back, blood oozing from where he has been impaled. I then look to his face and see a slight tinge of agony in his red eyes. I did warn him.

And once again, at the right moment, I let go of the lever and the gate comes crashing down into his already bloody back, his screams more pain ridden than the last. Again, I run and jump up and over the archway and run next to the barred pit in the centre of the room. Does he really know my intentions?

I watch him as he breaks the second gate and turns around to look at me. More blood, more spikes, more agony. I do pity him, but he was a fool to not turn away when I gave him the chance. He starts to move towards me, but now with what seems like a limp. I look up to him. "I can't believe you fell for the same thing twice Melchiah. Are you really that dim?" I start laughing to myself. He won't be able to lay a finger on me.

He snarls in anger and lunges at me, something I was not expecting at all. I see him fly at me, and I instinctively bring up my arms up to guard my face, when I feel his hand smack into my stomach, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall, head jolting back and hitting it also, making me see stars for a second. Damn bastard winded me.

That's when I heard Umah gasp. I groggily look over to the gate she's behind and see her with her hands over her mouth in shock. Melchiah lets out what sounds like a giggle, which sounds damned creepy coming from him. "I never knew you brought someone with you! Oh, and would you look at that, a woman too!" He giggles again and pulls himself towards the gate she's behind. He inhales and shudders slightly. "A vampire woman. My my, do you have a girlfriend Alexi? But, I do believe I have never fed from a vampire before, and never used one for my skin." He turns his head and looks at me, and I see the glee in his eyes. Bastard. "There's a first for everything though, right Alexi?"

"Alexi!" I hear a smash as he breaks down the gate between himself and Umah, and see him extending a hand towards her.

"No you don't!" I yell at him, and throw myself onto my feet and run as fast as possible towards Melchiah. I run in front of him and lunge at his extended arm, and wrap both my arms around it. This is the moment to see if I have regained all my strength or not.

I squeeze his arm as tight as possible against his thrashing, and hear a slight whimper from Melchiah as the thrashing of his arm gets slower and slower, the circulation being cut off by my squeezing. It slows down to nothing more then a quiver, then I extend my left hand and grab hold of the underneath of his arm, and I pull as fast as possible. "What are you doing you fool!"

That's the last thing I heard before the ripping sound. I find myself rolling to the left, Melchiah's right arm in my hands. The screaming coming from him was now unbearable. I wince at the sound of his screams, and look down to the arm. Well, I guess my strength has come back. I discard the arm, and look back up to Melchiah, smiling. "I told you I'd show you no mercy. Now, my child, I do believe it is time for you to die."

I jump into the pit in the centre of the room, and wait for him phase through the metal bars. He turns around quickly, in anger, and screams at me. "You will pay for this! I will make you suffer an eternity for this pain you have caused me you bastard!" He wills himself through the gate, and just as he is mere inches away from me, I wave at him and disappear. "What is this trickery? You damned fool, I will find you!" He frantically turns around, looking left and right for me, unaware that his fate has now been sealed.

I reappear where Melchiah was when I first came into the room, and stand next to the winch next to me. "I told you that you knew how this would end, Melchiah. Now, tell me where Kain is, I want to make sure you are not pulling my leg."

He turns and looks straight at me, slumping to the ground slightly in defeat. "He is at the Sanctuary of the Clans, at the Pillars."

I nod at him. Just as I thought. "Thank you, Melchiah." I grab hold of the winch and turn it a couple of times as the circular spiked object lowers from the ceiling, the small spikes on it turning and glinting in the dim light as it gets closer to crushing Melchiah. "You are now released from your personal hell. May you find peace in the next life."

I bow my head as the room is then filled with the sounds of crushing bones, flowing blood and screams as Melchiah is crushed painfully beneath the spikes. I look back up to see the circular spiked object rise back to the ceiling, bloodstained.

I walk over to the opposite side of the room, back to Umah, who looks paler than she originally was. Is that even possible? I approach her and put an arm of her shoulder, and she reaches up her hand and places it on mine, squeezing it. She's going to have to get used to this though, there are still many more brothers to go through before we leave. I let go of her shoulder and smile at her. "Well, that was fun. Let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: I know it was only a short chapter, but I thought it was pretty decent to be honest. I promise that Monday's update will be much longer, but because it's a Thursday update, it'll be shorter. So, review and all that jazz, and I shall update Monday ^^ laters.


	10. The First Encounter

A/N: I don't own Legacy of Kain in anyway, I also do not own Vera and some of the plot lines she is involved in. I only own Alexi and his plots. Enjoy!

**The First Encounter**

**So it unfolds… and we are a step closer to our destinies. – Kain; Soul Reaver**

**Raziel P.O.V**

_Flashback of two hours ago_

She wriggles her hand out of mine and backs away a little. What is she doing? She should listen to me, I am the more important one out of the two of us.

I frown at her and notice she has closed one eye, as if thinking about something. A smirk appears on her face and she folds her arms across her chest. Sigh. This could only mean trouble.

"Well, I don't think I should. You wanted rid of me as soon as possible a few minutes ago, now you suddenly want my company. Psch, I should just go, it's what you wanted." She starts to turn and walk away as she says the last sentence.

Argh, bloody humans! I need her information on Moebius! "Wait." She stops and turns to look at me, anxious. Ergh, I can't believe I'm having to use manners on a human, especially a woman. "Come with me. Please?"

I see her face light up for a second and she turns back around. "Okay." She smiles at me, then raises her hand and points her index upwards. "On one condition." Jesus Christ, what could this girl possibly want from me now? "We camp in those woods just up there tonight, I'm knackered!"

She grins at me. I swear she is testing how far she can push me today, I don't think I've ever been so stressed in my life! I scowl at her. "What?"

He tuts, but keeps that smile on her face. "God, I swear you're deaf Raziel! You want my so called 'information' or whatever I know of Moebius, but I can't exactly do anything if I've had no sleep. Do you want me to die of exhaustion? Wouldn't be able to get anything out of me then, would you?" She places her hands on her hips, smiling even more.

Damned woman.

I sigh. "Very well. But we wake and leave early tomorrow morning, we **must** move quickly. You have delayed me enough already, woman."

She approaches me then, and stands right in front of my face. She frowns at me and clears her throat. "And **if** I'm going to be accompanying you, I would appreciate it if you would use my name instead of woman. I'm not something worthless, you know." We glare at each other for a few seconds before she turns around walks back to pick up her bag, and she marches away towards the woods.

I sigh, frustrated, and follow suit.

I hope one of the damned demons gets her before I do.

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V**

I grab hold of the rusted bronze bars tightly, and bend them into a hole big enough to fit myself and Umah through. I say it looked like a challenge, it really wasn't.

When the hole is finally big enough, I walk through, and turn around and stick my head back through the hole. "Are you coming or not?"

Umah, body turned away from me slightly, staring at the pile of Dumahim fledglings, all impaled with spears. "I'm not going to ask how you did that." She turns around and takes a step back, looking at my head stuck through the hole in the gate. "Or that."

I laugh at her and shake my head. "It's magic, my dear Umah." I laugh again. Wow, I laugh at my own shitty jokes. I need to get out more. If that were possible. I bring my head out of the hole and stand up straight, and gesture for her to come through. "Don't worry Umah, the gate won't eat you."

She laughs, and puts her left leg through the hole. I'm glad to see that she's actually relaxed a bit since our encounter with Melchiah, and with the rest of this world. I turn away from her and start to walk to the left, down the corridor. I wonder how long it will take for her to notice that I've disabled her mind reading powers. Of course, I did it for my own well-being, I cannot have her running havoc in my mind, there are things I know that I will take to the grave with me. She cannot have such knowledge.

"Keep up, Umah." I call to her, lost in my thoughts slightly.

The sound of running footsteps starts echoing off the walls as she nears me. "Well, maybe if you didn't wander away from me, you wouldn't have to complain about me keeping up."

I smirk. "But, there was no need for you to put a barrier around the hole in the gate, I've taken care of all the Dumahim around here. That's why I told you to keep up instead of wasting your time on such trivial things."

She starts to match my pace, and slaps my arm. "Idiot, why didn't you say something!"

I shrug. "I thought it'd be amusing to see your reaction when I told you. I must say, it was quite disappointing Umah." She slaps me again, harder, and I laugh. "But there is still some fight left in you. Brilliant."

We near another one of the rusty bronze gates and stop. I look at Umah and place my hands on the bars. "You will now see how I got us through the last gate."

* * *

We finally reach the doors to the throne room. Or should I say the fallen Pillars of Nosgoth. Another reason I disabled Umah's mind-reading, I did not want her to know that Kain would be here when we arrived, that would cause to many questions that I would not answer, and would waste time.

I turn to look at Umah and place both my hands on her shoulders. "I will warn you now, brace yourself for what you will see. Many things have changed and will not be as you once remembered." She frowns at me in confusion, but nods.

I take both hands off of her shoulders and smile at her encouragingly, and place both hands on the giant ebony doors. "Ready?" She nods. Even if she said no, I would've opened the doors anyway.

I push them and let them swing open as far as they would go, before walking in cautiously. I reach behind me and grab Umah's arm, keeping her close to me.

Half way around the room I feel her stop, refusing to move anymore. I understand why, I just wished I could've prolonged it. I stop also and let go of her arm, and turn to face what she's staring at. She raises both hands to her mouth again, and I'm sure I could she her eyes brimming with tears.

"Kain!"

* * *

**Kain P.O.V**

That was when I heard her.

I turn, startled by the voice, and stare at her. Could this be real?

I stare even more at her, and notice how she hasn't change since our last encounter over a millennia ago. How is it possible that she's even here? "Umah?"

I approach her, cautious. It could be a trap for all I know, somebody playing on my weakness. But, who could have possibly found it out?

I stop in front of her, and look into her eyes. It doesn't look like a trick. But maybe I'm just telling myself that.

I reach forward with a clawed hand, and touch her face. I then look at my hand, and realise how much I have changed since she last laid eyes upon me. Nonetheless, I run my clawed hand down her face, the softness of her skin the same as always. This was no trick.

A tear starts to trickle down her face. She reaches out, carefully and with caution, and touches my face, now rough and jagged unlike the smoothness of my original skin. "What happened to you, Kain?"

I take hold of the hand that she has placed on my face, and lower it, but keeping it in my grasp. "I have evolved, Umah. I do not look as graceful as I had wished or as I used to as a younger vampire. It was something that could not be prevented." I look to the ground for a second before looking back up at her face. I smile at her, hoping that it would maybe break the ice a little after so long.

We carry staring at each other. Maybe, just maybe this time, she could be my queen.

A cough interrupts the moment, and I turn my head to left and scowl at the vampire. "Not that I wish to spoil the moment or anything Kain, but, this whole catching up business can wait. I need your information."

Who is this vampire, demanding information from me? Has he been living under a rock, or is he from the place Umah came from? He looks nothing like the vampires I have become accustomed too. I let go of Umah's hand and turn to face him. "And who are you, vampire, to demand such things from me? Do you not know who I am? I could strike you down where you stand for your insolence."

I raise my hand and reach for the Reaver strapped to my back. The vampire in front of me just looks at me, and beings to laugh. I find myself thinking of the time in the Cabal headquarters when Vorador laughed at me. This infuriates me even more. "Do you have a death wish, child, or do you just like playing with fire?"

He stops the laughing, and it becomes a smirk on his face. Her approaches me, and places a hand on my right shoulder. I feel my anger rising up to boiling point and overflowing. "Of course I know who you are Kain, but I do believe that this situation should be reversed. Do you not know who I am Kain, after you told my stories to all your sons? Do you really not recognise me?"

I glare at the vampire, thinking. It then hits me. My eyes widen and I let go of the Reavers handle, shocked. How did I not recognise him from the many murals and pictures I have seen of him? My time alone really has completely shattered my memory. "Alexi?"

The vampires smirk turn

s to a smile, and he nods. "Of course, I'm glad you finally remembered." He walks past me, towards the centre of the room, then approaches my throne, and sits down. I feel a bit of anger stir inside me, no one ever sits in my throne. But, because his authority is much greater than mine, I let it go.

I look at Umah and extend a hand, hoping she would take it. She does, and I lead her to the centre of the room in front of Alexi. "What is it I can do for you, sire?" How difficult it is to call someone else sire without it sounding sarcastic.

He looks around the room before returning his gaze back to me. "Information, Kain."

I nod at him. "Of course. And what information would that be?"

He then leans forward, hands on his knees. "What exactly have you planned for Raziel?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, although I found it quite difficult to get into Kain's character because I haven't had to do it for so long so, hope that bit wasn't crap! Anyways, review as you lot do. Laters!


	11. Pondering

A/N: I don't own Legacy of Kain in any way, I also do not own Vera or some of the scenes she is in. I only own Alexi and the story plot. Enjoy!

**Pondering**

**But suppose you throw a coin enough times… suppose one day, it lands on its edge. – Kain; Soul Reaver 2**

**Alexi P.O.V**

"_Three days and I want to break to tears  
All I ever want is you here with me  
Why must this be so hard?  
Every thought of you haunts me  
Bringing fear in to my eyes  
That maybe one day you won't see me  
Please won't you come back to me  
So I can hold you once again  
And whisper in your ear  
Telling you all that you are to me."_

"I never thought you would be quite the poet, Alexi." I turn my head from looking out of the window and see Kain approaching me. I smile to myself. I should've known he would come and find me.

"I wrote it for my ex-lover, long gone now." I sigh, then look up to Kain's face."But, it's not a very becoming trait is eavesdropping, Kain. Perhaps next time you should close your ears to peoples private conversations." I turn my head back to window and carry on staring at the setting sun on the horizon. A beautiful site I haven't seen in so long.

Kain laughs, and he sits himself beside me, looking out at the setting sun himself, flinching slightly at the light. "It's not eavesdropping if there is only one participant in the conversation, if you could still call that a conversation."

I smile again. I always wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with the 'great' Kain. The stories I heard about him, ha! How he can strike fear into the hearts of any living soul, how he can hold sway over any vampire woman, or how he could get instant respect from fellow vampires and humans alike. But, I know for a fact that this is not the Kain that I am faced with now. Completely the opposite to be quite honest.

"You have a point there my friend. I do apologise." I stare at the sun as it finally sets, leaving just the slight orange sky behind it, letting the twilight take over before the darkness comes, and I turn my head to face Kain. "I will assume you haven't just come to find me for a good old chat. What is it you wish to discuss?"

Kain sighs, and turns his head to me. "You have changed the course of fate, Alexi. You and Umah were not supposed to be here, you were never supposed to be here. Raziel was the one I was waiting for, and you have sent him forward already to find Janos! You have changed something drastic Alexi, and even I do not know the outcome that your meddling has caused." He clenches his fists, then unclenches them, taking a deep breath.

I put a hand on Kain's shoulder. "You forget Kain, I have travelled through all the time lines you yourself have gone through before you were even born! Do you really think I would risk changing time that much that something drastic would happen? No, I have merely prolonged it, Kain. Everything will fall back into place soon, I can promise you that. Until then… we wait." I let go of his shoulder and turn my head back to looking out of the window, now into the darkness of the night.

Kain looks up to the ceiling and lets out another sigh. "You're right, and I apologise. I should have known."

"Kain, do not worry about it. I could lecture you about the corruption of the Pillars, and Ariel, and Umah and all the other things you have done in your life that I have disagreed with, but I am not Raziel, so I won't."

Kain laughs, and brings his gaze back down to staring out of the window. "I do regret certain things I have done, but refusing the sacrifice is not one of them. I know something good will come out of it. I will be able to fix it without sacrificing myself… I'm just not sure what it is yet."

I clasp his shoulder, and push myself up to my feet then bend down to Kain's level. "I'm sure you know what you're doing Kain, so I will leave you to your own devices. But, if things do become out of hand, I'm afraid I will have to intervene with your plans." I rise back up, letting go of his shoulder, and turn to walk out of the room. "Oh, and one more thing. Umah is wondering where you are. I suggest you go to her before she gets the wrong idea."

I hear Kain laugh again before I walk out of the door less archway and down the stone corridor. Things are bound to get very interesting soon. I can guarantee it.

* * *

**Raziel P.O.V**

"So, what important place would want to see a walking corpse? Wouldn't they get freaked out?"

I sigh. "Then why aren't you freaked out?"

She laughs before answering. "Because, silly, you saved me, and you're pretty cool if I'm honest." Ergh, great. Why did I have to save her? Stupid human morals. I sigh again.

"Fine, I will tell you, because I know you won't shut up about it if I don't. I have to get to a vampire by the name of Janos Audron. He has some important information for me which could change **everything**. Happy now?"

I turn my head to look at her to see her mouth hanging open. Has she even taken in anything I've just said? "Vampires are **real**!" I sigh. I knew it. "Are they like Edward Cullen? Because if they are, they kinda suck a bit then."

I frown at her. Edward Cullen? If he was a vampire, surely I would've heard of him? I shake my head. I can't waste my time on trivial things such as this Edward person. "Vera, just go to sleep. We have to go soon."

"Humph." I hear her stubborn sighing, but I think she's learned not to push it to far with me. She pulls out a blanket from her bag and puts it on top of her, and uses her bag as a pillow. "Fine. But you have to tell me about vampires tomorrow, Raziel!"

I wave a hand at her, and spin myself around so my back is facing her. I sigh and cross my legs. I could've been at Janos' by now if I didn't have a stupid human holding me back. It was so tempting to just silence her forever, but, there was something holding me back, but I'm not quite sure what that is.

It's then that I think of Alexi, and all the advice he gave me. Why did such a good guy like him have to suffer for as long as he did? This damned world is too unfair at times.

I look down at my body, taking in all the things I now hate about myself. Which is everything. How can Vera not possibly be frightened of this? I usually have people running away from me, or attempting to attack me while exclaiming that I'm a vampire.

I look up through the gap in the trees just in front of me, looking at the stars. That there is natural beauty, something I secretly enjoyed as a vampire, although I would never tell anyone that.

I find my thoughts drifting back to Vera, and what the actual reason is that I want her here. It isn't just the fact I want her information on Moebius, no, it's something more. But what?

Yes, it's been a while that since I've had some form of company that didn't consist of vampires or demons, and that didn't involve discussing the fate of the world, and time travel, and all the other confusing stuff that Alexi used to drone on about. Another reason, she was not afraid of me, which was sort of a relief, and made me want her around because she did not care about my appearance. And thirdly…

No, that's just ridiculous. I shake my head, and lower my gaze to the village at the bottom of the woods. We have to pass through there, or at least go around there to get to Janos.

But thinking of Janos can wait for now, I have a few hours of peace and quite left before Vera wakes. I wonder, what exactly will tomorrow bring?

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, it's just I ran out of ideas for this chapter, which is kind of bad. Probably because I've had ideas for chapters ahead of this one, so I didn't really have any for this one so, sorry if it's pretty shit guys! Anyways, review as you do. Laters.


	12. Flashback

A/N: Right, so I know the last chapter kinda fucked up last week when I uploaded it, it came up as the 9th chapter I think it was? But that's been fixed now so, if you didn't see it, check it out. Also, I haven't even thought about this chapter, I've been too busy this week so, this entire chapter is going to be made up on the spot, so it may suck. Anyways, I don't' know Legacy of Kain, or Vera or some of the scenes she's in, ect ect. Enjoy!

**Flashback**

**Yes, I remember now. She had been in my thoughts. I almost believed I had called her myself. – Kain; Blood Omen 2**

**Alexi P.O.V**

_Flashback_

I stare down at my hands resting on the table. Why do I get the feeling something is going to go terribly wrong? I hate feeling like this, its unnecessary agro about something that's probably not going to happen.

But, this time it feels different, I can't shake off the feeling. I carry on staring more intently at my hands, and notice them start to shake. I need to feed. And soon. I shake my head and bring one of my hands up to the side of my head and run it through my tangled hair.

What the hell is going on today?

I being my hand back down to the table and push myself back on the chair I'm sat on and look out of the window to my left. I think back to earlier in the field with Becca, and I calm slightly. Hopefully when she gets back the anxiety will fade.

I let myself fall back forwards on the chair, and place my arms on the table and rest my head on them. I wish she'd get home already.

* * *

I hear the door open and slam shut with such force I swear I could feel the house shake. I shoot my head upwards, and notice that it's dark outside. How long was I out for? And why is she home so late?

I push myself up from the table and walk towards the archway leading into the sitting room. "Becca?" I call her. No answer. I look around, my night vision obviously enabling me to see, but out of instinctiveness I walk over to the small table and grab the matches and spark one, and reach up to light the candle just above my head on the wall.

I spin around then, and see her sat in the armchair nearest the door, her head down. "Becca? What's wrong?" I walk closer to her, concerned. I hate seeing her upset. "Has something happened?" I near her, and reach to put my arms around her, but she flinches away at my touch.

"Don't touch me." I look at her, taken aback by this comment, my arms still outstretched. This is totally unlike her.

"What? Babe, what's happened?" I bring one of my arms back down, but reach forward with my left, wanting to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She swings her right arm around and knocks my hand back. "I said don't touch me, Alexi!" She looks up to my face, red and blotchy from crying, but her eyes seemed to be on fire with anger. She turns her head away from me, as if ashamed to even look at me. What the fuck is going on? "When were you going to tell me?"

I look at her, tilting my head to the side, confused. Tell her what? "Tell you what, Becca?"

She spins her head around and suddenly jolts up to her feet and points a finger at me, shaking from anger, her face twisted into a snarl. "That you're one of those damned blood-sucking leeches that has been terrorising the land for centuries!"

I nearly fall over when I hear her statement. So this was why I had a bad feeling. How the hell could she have possibly found out? "What are you talking about? You and I both know for a fact that hardly any vampires roam around here. Who's told you this nonsense?"

"Don't you dare lie to my face, Alexi! It's bad enough that you've lied to me for the past three years of our relationship!" She screams at me, a wild inhuman look in her eyes. I actually thought she was going to lunge at me and beat my skull in. But no, instead I see her eyes well up with tears and her turn to her bag, pulling an old heavy book out. She throws the book at me as hard as she could, and slumps back down into the chair behind her. "Now try telling me it's nonsense."

I catch the book, obviously with ease, but I made it look like it took effort. I grab hold of the book in the middle few pages and open it. I feel my stomach drop when I see the picture staring back up at me. It was myself with the infamous vampire Janos Audron. I shake my head. This can't be possible, how could she have gotten her hands on this book? It's been missing for centuries.

I frantically skim through the rest of the pages, hoping that that was the only article of me. But no, every page was full of all I had accomplished, of all I had done, even how I came to have the curse bestowed to me. I slam the book shut and throw it onto the table in the middle of the room with incredible accuracy. I look at the floor, ashamed of myself. "Who gave you the book?"

"Like that matters Alexi, why didn't…"

"I said who gave you that fucking book god damn it!" I yell and punch the wall to my right with enough force to break the knuckles of a human. Obviously, that was not what I was. I feel her eyes on me, and I know now that I cannot lie any longer. I've been exposed, and now I have to pay the price for the lies I've weaved.

"A man with purple robes and a staff. He had some funny symbol on his head, it looked like the number 8 I think." I snap my head and look at her, eyes wide. That deceiving old bastard!

"Moebius." I mumble. I swear if I ever see that snivelling coward again I will beat him into his own grave. I stand and walk towards the window just off the right and place my hands on the windowsill looking out at the dark sky.

"Why didn't you tell me Alexi? It wouldn't have changed the way I feel about you…"

I sigh. "Oh, yes it would. If I had told you what I was from the start you would've ran a mile." I look down and squeeze my eyes shut, attempting to stop myself from welling-up.

"I guess that would explain why you're so strong, how you knew everything about me, because you have those dark gifts don't you? And how you would disappear most nights, saying you were doing a favour for a friend, but I knew better. And now, now it all makes sense to me."

I hear her footsteps echoing around the room and into the kitchen. I let myself collapse slightly onto the windowsill, and start to sob slightly. The one bit of happiness I have had in my life since this damned curse is now being taken away from me. How is that fair?

"Alexi." I hear her mumble my name, and force myself to turn and face her, a stray tear running down my face. I look at her and see a knife in her hand. "I want you to leave here, and never come back."

My hands ball into fists and fall to my knees. This cannot be happening, no, it can't! "Please Becca, please. Don't do this to me." I start to sob again, not caring about how humiliating this is for me.

I see her start to shake, and tears welling-up in her eyes again. "This isn't easy for me Alexi, I love you! But, I just, I just can't trust you anymore! I want you to leave, I never want to see your damned face again. I swear if I do lay eyes upon you in the future, I will kill you." She comes and bit closer to me, brandishing the knife at me, making it quite clear she meant what she said.

I stand, shaking and feeling dizzy. I put a hand on the chair next to me for support. "Fine. But I want you too know, that I do love you Becca, and no one will ever replace you. I didn't tell you because I feared I would lose you if I did. But quite obviously, I know nothing."

I then let go of the chair and turn to walk towards the door. I open it quickly, and turn my head towards her fragile frame. "It's been a good three years Becca. I won't ever forget it, that's a promise." And with that, I walk out of the door and run. I don't where I will end up, I don't really care anymore. There's nothing left for me now.

_End Flashback_

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it. And hopefully next week's chapter I will have actually planned or have some knowledge about what will happen in it. Anyways, review and all that jazz. Laters.


	13. The Confrontation Kain & Alexi

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I updated, and I do apologise for that xD I've been real busy and stuff, getting ready for college which I can't be arsed with, not being at home, admins not letting me update because of one of my old fictions ;[ anyways, enjoy!

**The Confrontion  
**

**Kain P.O.V.**

"How exactly are we going to find where Raziel is? He could be anywhere in Nosgoth's past!"

Ergh, to say I adore this woman and I'm grateful to have her back, I forgot how much she irritated me at times. "And I will tell you for the millionth time, we know where he is, we know how to locate him if it comes down to that, so just drop the subject." I snap, then sign and put my head in my hands. It would have been less damned hassle if Raziel had just turned up here and things had worked out how I expected them too.

I hear her sigh. "I see your temper hasn't gotten any better over the past millennia."

I turn around to face her. "Are you asking for an argument? 'Cause I can damned give you one woman!"

We glare at each other for a few minutes before the door to the Time Streaming chamber is forced open, causing the room to shake slightly from their collision with the wall. This causes myself and Umah to stop glaring at each other, only to see a very angry looking Alexi storm over to the levers at the back of the room. I look in his direction. What's his problem? "You do know those doors are automatic?"

He turns around, and the look in his eyes even sent a chill down my spine. "Of course I know they are, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Of course not, but you pushed them open when…"

"Do I care, Kain? Now shut up and let me concentrate." He turns back around to the levers, pushing them around a bit to forcefully. And turn my head and look at Umah, and she just shrugs her shoulders at me. I sigh to myself again. Today is going to be a long day.

The click of the final lever going into place is heard, and Alexi, a dark look on his face, walks over to the wheel at the centre of the room, and looks at Umah and myself. "Well, are you coming or not? I don't have time to wait for you two all day."

I glare at him. I don't care how important that bastard thinks he is, I won't have him talk to me like that! "Just what the hell is your problem today, Alexi?" I walk over to him, and stand in front of him, him towering over me slightly, but not really intimidating me. "If it's something personal, keep it to yourself! You can lecture me all you want about you being a higher authority, but so help me if you talk me, or Umah like that ever again, I will not hesitate to rip out your heart from your damned 'perfect' body, do I make myself clear?"

I see his eyes fill with a rage I have never seen before. "And if you ever speak to me like that again, I will send you to a damned eternity of suffering, like you did to Raziel, but I'll be sure to it much worse for you, Kain." Before I knew it, I was thrown over to the other side of the room, back colliding with the wall, all the metal pieces of machinery digging into my back as I hit. I fall into a heap on the floor, pain searing down my back, anger flaring up inside me.

"Kain!" I heard Umah shout me and hear he footsteps running towards me. She puts her arms around me, pulling me up slightly. She should know I don't need her damned help! "Kain, are you okay?" She mumbles to me, her arms wrapped around me.

I push her off me, with a lot more force than intended, and glare at her. "Back off." I push myself back up to my feet, my back still in serious amounts of pain, and walk towards Alexi. "You've done it now Alexi, you've pushed me too far."

He laughs at me, again! How I hate it when people laugh at me! "Bring it on Kain, I could take you out with my eyes closed." He carries on laughing, and I lose it. I lunge at him and collide with him, taking us both down to the floor. More laughing ensues from him. "Come on then Kain, give me your worst." He mocks me, and that's when I completely lose it. Everything went red.

* * *

A/N: I know it's real short, but I didn't have long to write it, and this chapter didn't quite go as I planned it too but, it'll be fine :L anyways, review and I will hopefully update next week if college isn't a bitch ;D Laters.


	14. The Death of an Angel

A/N: So, it has been a very very long time since I last updated, so I thought, I have no work to do for college and I'm on a break for the week so, I'll update for you guys ;D I was up like, in the early hours of the morning planning this so, bare with me if some of it's pretty crap or whatever xD anyways, I do not own Legacy of Kain in anyway, and I don't own Vera or some of the scene's she's in. Enjoy!

**The Death of an Angel**

**They fear what they don't understand; and they despise what they fear. – Janos Audron; Soul Reaver 2**

**Kain P.O.V.**

The red haze finally dissolves, and I find myself pinned down to the ground by my throat. The first thing I see is Alexi sat on top of me, his eyes fuelled by such anger, I would never have thought it possible for him to be such a dark character. I look at the rest of his face and see the bruises and cuts, then at his arms and hands, both adorned by the same scarring. What had I done to him? That's when I feel the pressure of his bloodied hand squeeze tighter around my throat, making me suddenly gasp for air. I grab at his hands to try to pull them off, but he was too strong. I look back up into his face and see the malice and hatred. I see the intent to kill. I see the end of my life in his eyes.

Everything starts to slowly fade to a white nothingness, when Alexi is suddenly shoved off of my pathetic excuse of a vampire, the feeling in my body and mind quickly coming back to me. I bolt myself upright, only to be met by a sudden sharp pain all throughout my body. I stop myself from slipping back to the ground, and gradually pull myself up on my feet, feeling uneasy. What the hell did he do to me?

"You stupid woman! What do you think you're doing, getting involved with something that is of no concern to you!" I whip my head around, much to my discomfort, and see Alexi stood a few feet away, glaring at Umah, who just barely saved my life. But before the thought of thinking how grateful I am to her for helping me, or at how shocked I am for feeling grateful to someone, I lock my gaze on Alexi and the object in his right hand. The Soul Reaver. I feel a rage build up again inside me. How dare he steal from me! How dare he take the one thing from me that I worked so damned hard to get and keep for these past two millennia! I am not prepared to lose the Reaver again.

Just as I was about to charge at him and take him to the ground, he lunges at Umah, a strange crimson red light emanating from the Reaver, the look of a killer etched on his face. My gaze now locked on Alexi, and without thinking, I find myself dashing towards him, reaching my hand out to him, and grabbing at his right shoulder. As I get closer to him, I manage to wrap my arm around his neck and nearly pull him to the ground. But at the last moment, he grins at me, and disappears. Startled, I attempt to quickly move away, but I was too late. I feel him grab hold of the back of my neck and shove me into the wall next to me, the collision causing part of the wall to crumble and break away.

I start to slump to the ground again, faintly hearing Umah screaming my name, everything starting to fade white again, when I suddenly find myself being picked up by my throat again and pinned against the jagged wall. I look down and see Alexi, his left hand wrapped around my throat, the tip of the Soul Reaver which is in his right hand being pressed against my throat, that murderous look still in his eyes. I manage to force myself to smile at him, taunting him. "So, it all comes down to this, Alexi?" I let a small laugh out, causing him to tighten his grip. I gasp, but carry on my monologue. "This won't solve anything, you and I both know this… You can't let past events… fuel your actions now, Alexi."

"It's the only way, Kain. Either you die at my hands, or you die a more painful and slow death at the hands of someone much worse than I." He then moves the tip of the Reaver up to my left ear, and carefully places it in the ring Vorador gave to me so many years ago that I have taken upon as wearing as an earring. "Tell me, would it hurt if I did this?" With a quick movement of the Reaver, the ring is torn from my ear by the tip of the sword and sent across the room, a bit of blood splattering the Reavers blade. I let out a grunt, my ear burning with the intensity of the pain, but refusing to let him see how much it actually did hurt. I grin at him, mocking him further.

"You are blinded by rage, Alexi. Let it go. You know that you don't have to do this. We both know that killing one of your allies is not in your nature." I see then the blade, now pressed back to my throat, start to quiver. I look down into his eyes intently, and see the murderous look slowly start to change to a look of pain and anguish.

"I just want the torment and nightmares to end, Kain." He whispers, and loosens his grip on my throat. "I just want them to stop." He then lets the Reaver fall to the floor with a loud clatter, then let go of my throat completely. I reach out to him, to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he turns from me and quickly moves towards the dial in the centre of the room. "We must hurry, otherwise I fear Raziel may decide to take matters into his own hands."

I stare at him, dismayed. He just acts as if this whole thing never happened. I shake my head, confused, and bend down to pick up the Reaver. I look at it, and start to wipe off the specks of blood decorating the tip, and harness it on my back. I quickly walk towards Alexi, and look for Umah. I see her looking at me, a confused look also adorning her face. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Quickly, we don't have all day." He looks to both of us, now stood at either side of his battered and quivering frame. "Now, both of you grab onto my arms. This may not go as smoothly as I had planned." I grab hold of his bicep with my clawed hand just in time before we were all consumed by a purple light.

* * *

**Raziel P.O.V.**

I wonder what has become of Kain? I was expecting to have come across the masochistic vampire by now. And what of Janos Audron? I just prey that I am not too late too meet him. I hearing a groaning come from behind me, and open my eyes and disperse my thoughts. I think having this girl tag along may make things go much slower than I originally planned.

"Hey, Raz, did you sleep at all last night?" Raz? Ergh, now she has a nickname for me? I mentally face palm myself and sigh. This is going to be a long journey. I turn my disfigured body half way and glare at her.

"Do not call me such ridiculous things. And no, I did not. Do I look like the kind of person who needs sleep?" I snap at her, and turn back around.

"Well, if you're this grouchy first thing in the morning than I think you are." I hear her mumble to herself. How this woman aggravates me! I push myself back up onto my feet, ready to face the day ahead.

I turn around and look at her, dismayed. "Come on Vera! Or would you rather me leave you behind?" I narrow my eyes at her, now asking myself why I even brought her along, even if she does know something about Moebius.

She slowly pushes herself up to her feet and begins to pack up her things, mumbling something to herself about how I should learn to treat a woman properly and all this other trivial nonsense. She slings her bag over her back, and begins to march onwards through the forest. "Come on then, you were the one who wanted to hurry." She turns and glares at me as she says this. Ergh, if I don't strangle her by the end of the day, that will be a miracle. She doesn't even know where we're going for a start! I walk towards her, then past her, before she starts to match my pace. "So, about vampires…"

I mentally face palm myself again. This is definitely going to be a long journey.

* * *

"So, Janos lives up there, in that big castle thing, at the top of this mountain type thingy?" I look at her staring up at the home of Janos Audron at the top of the mountain. If this is going to happen every time we go somewhere, I might just go insane. I sigh and nod at her when she looks at me. Her jaw drops and she looks back up. "But, that'll take like, **forever** to get up there!"

"Yes, and it'll take even **longer** if you carry on stopping and complaining about how long it'll take. Now, come on!" I begin to walk up towards Janos' home, my patience beginning to wear very thin.

Not long later, after much complaining coming from Vera and myself ignoring her as much as possible, she stops again, frozen. I turn quickly and glare at her, exasperated. "Vera, what are you…"

"Raz, look out!" Startled, and slightly frustrated that she has just called me that stupid nickname, I look to where she's pointing and see a massive, very heavy looking boulder falling quickly towards me from above. Great. Just as I lift my arms up, preparing myself for the impact the boulder would have on my hands, I see Vera's face turn from a look of sheer terror to a look of shock. I raise an eyebrow and turn my head to the side, confused. It was then that I realised that my hands were still empty. I look up quickly and see the boulder suspending in midair just above my head. I widen my eyes in shock, then quickly move out of the way. It then falls and crumbles into a heap of rubble mere feet in front of me.

I look from Vera, to the rubble, to Vera again. I shake my head. "What the hell did you just do, Vera?" I look at the girl, exasperated again, and see the look of confusion on her face also. If she doesn't know what she just did, then I don't think anyone will. Except Janos. I indicate for her to follow me, and hold out my hand for her to grab onto while she climbs over the small heap of rubble. "I think we should have Janos have a look at you while we're here. There must be an explanation for what just happened." Before she can argue with me, I walk on, a feeling of unease starting to flare up inside me.

We stop outside the giant doors to Janos' home, and I look at Vera. If she did that, if she saved my life, then surely she must care about me? Or there is some reason along those lines as to why she did that. I look at her, frowning in confusion, "Vera, do you…" I began to ask, but before I could finish the doors of this palace opened, the figure of Janos Audron stood in front of us both.

He smiles at me, something I am not accustomed to seeing a vampire do very often. "Raziel, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance my friend…" He then looks from me to Vera, and his smile turns into a full-blown grin. "And hello my dear, it is especially lovely to meet you also! Although, I was not expecting Raziel to have a partner accompanying him here." He grabs her hand and shakes it, his eyes beaming. I find myself angered by his show of affection towards her. Why?

He then stands to the side, and waves his arm, inviting us in. I cautiously walk in, wary of where I am and what could potentially happen, which could be anything. I look around to see where Vera is, to just see her stroll in with no worries at all.

I stop in the middle of the room and turn to look at Janos, who is stood just to my right. "I have come for answer, Janos, not for you to drool over the annoyance that I've unwillingly brought with me." I hear a huff come from Vera as I glare at Janos, his smile gradually fading into a look of pure seriousness. Just what I wanted to see.

"Of course Raziel, how could I forget you and the prophecy that has been bestowed to you. Forgive me, for it has been a while since I have had any form of visitor up here." He walks past me, and I turn and follow his movements, and see him walk over to Vera. "But firstly, I would like to just have a word with, your accomplice, if you don't mind." I roll my eyes, not in frustration, but in anger, and nod quite suddenly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I promise you we will not take long."

* * *

For what seems like an eternity later, they both reappear, Vera with a confused look on her face and Janos, his serious features still present. "Have you done, or must I wait another millennia to get the answers I seek?"

He holds a hand up to me. "Peace, Raziel." He walks past me and over to a stone chest on my left. He opens it and pulls out something heavy. "This is why you have come to me, is it not?" He turns, the Soul Reavers physical body in his hands.

Startled and frightened of my last experience with the Reavers physical body, I back away. "Keep it away from me." But then I realise, the strange feeling I had the last time I was in contact with the blade, was not present. I stop, and walk even more cautiously towards Janos. "Tell me, why is mine and the Reaver's destiny intertwined? Am I some form of unholy vampire messiah?"

Janos shakes his head, and places the blade on top the chest he just produced it from. "Unholy? No. Messiah… perhaps." He walks towards the large window at the back of the room, Vera stood at the side, looking at the blade on the chest with awe. I approach Janos, and hear him sigh. "But, I am afraid our time has been cut short, Raziel." He turns back to me, and locks his gaze with mine, tension suddenly building in the room. "You must find the answers yourself, or with the help from others. Other than that, I cannot help you any further."

He quickly approaches me, and places both hands on my shoulders. "You and Vera must save yourselves." He suddenly takes his left hand and flicks it, sending Vera flying into a not so obvious gap in the wall. I attempt to run to her, but Janos holds me in my place. "Good luck, Raziel."

"Janos, no!" Before I could continue, I was sent to a completely different room, surrounding with symbols of fire. Why did he send me here? I do not have time for these stupid games!

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V.**

Near to the top of the mountain, and after a very long discussion, myself, Kain and Umah have decided to put the most recent events behind us and pretend it never happened. I look at Kain, and produce the ring from my pocket. "I think you may want this returning" He raises an eyebrow at me, and I place the ring in this clawed hand. "I apologise for ripping it out of your ear, I was not really aware of my actions at that point." He laughs, surprisingly, and clasps my shoulder with his hand.

"Do not worry about it, Alexi. Besides, I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." He winks at me, and we both laugh. I still do not know what made me lose myself like that, it has never happened to me before. Unless…

"What was that?" I hear Umah say, alarmed, and quickly focus my attention on the noises. The sound of cheering, of armour clanking together. I widen my eyes in horror and look at Kain. He looks at me too, alarm suddenly grasping his features also.

"We must move, now!" I yell at both vampires, and begin to dash towards the home of the infamous vampire, preying that what I have just heard does not confirm my current thoughts.

* * *

I stop in the centre of the room, a depression now pulling at my heart. I hear the paced footsteps of Umah and Kain get closer, then stop next to me. I sigh, and bow my head. "We're too late."

"God damn it!" I hear Kain yell, and kick something forcefully across the room. "We travelled all this way, went through all that trouble for nothing!" He spits on the floor, a slight bit of tension building in the room. "Curse the Sarafan. Curse them all!"

I drown out Kain's ramblings and approach the bloodied and lifeless corpse of the now heartless Janos Audron. I place a hand on his cold shoulder, taking in the sight. "We will set things right, don't you worry, my brother." I reach a hand up to his eyes and close them. I sigh again and turn back around and look at Umah. "Where is Raziel?" After she has finished scanning the room, she returns her gaze to me. "I do not know, I cannot sense his presence here."

I run my hand through my tangled hair, frustrated. This was not how things were supposed to happen! "Shit…"

Just as I was beginning to form a plan, a sudden crashing sound coming through the wall to my left scares me out of my thoughts and causes all three of us to stare, now on guard. "You guys took your time to get here." I hear the familiarity of the voice and loosen my guard slightly, and see the figure of the wraith walk towards me out of the dust rising from the rubble.

I smile at him. "I'm sorry Raziel, there were some… issues that needed to be seen to." But I notice he is not listening to me, but looking beyond me, at the wall behind me. "What is it?" I ask, puzzled. Then, a look of alarm adorns his face and he dashes towards the wall.

He scans it, then I see him disappear behind a hidden part in the wall, then emerge again, the alarmed look even more intensified. "She's gone…" I frown at him. **She's** gone?

I walk towards him and grab hold of his shoulders. "Who is 'she', Raziel? Tell me now!" I say, frustrated. I did not expect him to meet someone and have them accompany him up here, or even this far.

"Vera…" I frown. How could this be? I let go of him, turn and walk to the centre of the room, bringing my hand up to my chin, thinking. How did those two manage to meet? "We have to find her, Alexi!" I turn back around and look him straight in the eyes.

"We will Raziel, we will. But there is too much going on in my head at the moment." I lower my hand and walk towards the corpse of Janos again. "I will assume he sent you to the Fire Forge to save you from Sarafan soldiers who invaded, did he not?" I turn and lean back on the table, looking at Raziel.

"Yes, he did. But why?" He yells at me exasperated, taking a step forward.

I hold a hand up to him. "Later, please." I then scan the room, looking from Kain, to Umah, to Raziel, then back to the floor in the centre of the room. "Janos' death was no accident, nor was it a 'lucky guess' by the Sarafan. No, someone in this era who knows we're here and of our intentions tipped them off." I look back up at all three of them. "And I think I know, who it was."

* * *

A/N: Well, that has taken me three hours to write! So, I damned hope it's worth it xD anyways, review please as that'll mean a lot, and I shall update when I next get the opportunity ^^


	15. Betrayal

A/N: Well, it's definitely been an awful long time since I last updated so, I'm determined to do so today, as a late Christmas present for you guys I guess ;D Happy New Year! Enjoy.

**Betrayal**

**You could've been my queen. Now, you have left me alone. – Kain; Blood Omen 2**

**Alexi P.O.V.**

"What are you blabbering about you fool? No one else could possibly know we're here!" I turn my head and frown at Kain, his fierce gaze burning into mine. "Your mind isn't as sharp as it once was, Alexi, you've become nothing more than a doddering old wench!"

"At least I am not the one blinded by lies, Kain!" I push myself off the table where Janos' body lay and move forward slightly, my gaze now burning into Kain's. "If you used that supposed brilliant mind of yours, and actually put your common sense and logic into play for a change, you would see through the lies!" I turn away from him, my fists clenching. And I'm the fool? "It's been staring you right in the face since the instant we met, it has been manipulating us all, it even managed to elude my senses, up until the moment Janos was murdered."

I walk over to his pale blue body then, the malice I was feeling moments ago now vanishing, replaced by upset and loss. I stand by him and reach over to the bloodied hole in his chest where his heart once was. "We will all have our vengeance soon enough my friend, I can promise you that much. However, other such things… I cannot." I remove my hand and turn back to face the others and lean back against the table.

"I cannot take this anymore!" A sudden outburst makes us all jump and turn our heads in the direction of the outburst, to be met with the enraged glare of Raziel, fists clenched and shaking. "Are we just going to stand around and wait to be massacred ourselves by the Sarafan, or are we going to actually go and look for Vera!"

I shake my head and look at the ground. "My my, I do not know what your fascination is with that girl, or even how the both of you met…"

"And how exactly to you know her?"

"Quite!" I snap, tilting my head back up to frown at him. "As I was saying. You may go and look for Vera, Raziel. However…" I raise a hand to him to stop him from running. "You would never be able to find her. You would need my help to locate her, as she is not even in this time frame any longer. You can try as much as hard as you can, but you would never find her by yourself." I see his face sink slightly, a blank expression now absorbing his eyes.

I push myself off table and walk between the three of them. "I will warn you, my actions may seem sudden and slightly shocking, however, it is for the greater good…" I let my sentence trail off as I bring myself closer to Umah, bending down and looking into her face, taking in every detail. My assumptions were correct.

I extend my hand, as if going to cup her face, and I do not allow myself to register Kain's reaction before I act. I swiftly move my hand between Kain and Umah's heads and shove Kain, hard towards the other side of the room, the action becoming as such a surprise, he collides with stonewall, a loud crumbling sound echoing through the room. I then turn myself behind Umah, and wrap my arm around her body, and quickly produce a knife from my back pocket and lay it across Umah's soft, pale neck.

"This is where the fun ends, my child." I whisper in her ear. An enraged roar suddenly fills the room as Kain throws himself to his feet, and charges towards the both of us. I lock gazes with him and tighten my grip on Umah. "If you come within two meters of the both of us, I will slash her throat here and now." He pauses then, mixed emotions dancing across the features of his face.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I will make you suffer for an eternity, Alexi!"

I raise my index finger from the knife, a sign to tell him to shut up. "This needed to be done now before the problem becomes worse. Our very lives could be at stake."

"Alexi, I do not understand why you're…"

I look to Raziel, and he instantly shuts up. "Do you not think it strange that Umah, of all people, still fully intact, instead of some soul eating wretch from the Spectral Realm, happens to stumble across you? You, of all the people to find themselves in that place, the first son of Kain, a man bent on ruling the entire of Nosgoth, the both of you being the most important factors of the events that will happen? It was no mere coincidence, and why I never realised before, I will never know."

Umah whimpers softly in my grasp. "Kain… Kain, don't let him do this to me, don't let him separate us again."

"Kain, don't listen to her!" I scream at him as he readies himself to charge again. "She is trying to manipulate you! If you let her do that, then all of us will suffer. Don't be a fool and let her lies cloud your judgement for the third time in your life!" I tighten my grasp on her, the knife pressing more so into her throat.

"I won't allow you to take her away from me for a second time, Alexi."

"She betrayed you once before Kain! Traitors never change, you of all people should know this, you were a general for God sake! Use your head you stupid fool. Or do you want to destroy Nosgoth altogether?"

He relaxes slightly, and I see the smallest glimpse of sense in his eyes. "Maybe, you're right…"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Kain. I knew you would…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I see that sense suddenly extinguish, replaced my rage, and he charges at me, his aim locked on my throat.

* * *

A/N: I know, pretty short compared to the last one and pretty crap as well, but I just remembered that I have a college essay I need to start and I really wanted to upload today so, I've had to cut it short and sort of rush the ending, which I'm quite disappointed about :/ but anyways, read and review!


	16. Then There Were Three

A/N: And I have just realised I forgot to do the disclaimer. God, you can tell it's been a while since I updated on here xD man, I hate college for making me delay so much on this, I could've added so many more chapters and had more time to plan them out :/ anyways, I decided to update tonight because I can't sleep, so , I don't own LoK in anyway, I also do not own Vera or some of her storylines, I just own my own stuff, etc, etc. Enjoy!

**Then There Were Three…**

**Soon, we will work together again, and rid this plague from our land. – Umah; Blood Omen 2**

**Alexi P.O.V.**

I brace myself for the impact of Kain's bulky body, readying myself to kill Umah if it comes down to it. As I shut my eyes and turn myself to side, tensing myself for the hit… nothing. Instead, I hear the sound of someone hitting the floor, which causes me to turn and open my eyes, clutching Umah closer and tighter.

I turn my gaze to the ground and see Raziel sat on top of Kain, his clawed hand around his throat, pinning him to the stone floor while he attempts to thrash and free himself. "You really are a fool, Kain." The wraith says frustrated, concentrating on keeping Kain under control. "Think about it, everything he just said, it all makes sense! She could read my mind, and Alexi's, when we first met, and I don't ever recall you ever mentioning that factor about her."

He stops thrashing for a moment, looking upwards to myself and Umah, then to Raziel. "She… what?" He shakes his head. "No, she couldn't do that when I knew her…" He trails off, the frown on his face turning from that of anger to one of confusion.

"You see now, Kain? You do not know of the creature in the Spectral Realm, but I do, and he used her memories from her soul, and her body, to make it easier to manipulate us all, especially you. He violated her, and us. Surely, you will want revenge for that? Making you go through the suffering and possible betrayal from her all over again?" Raziel, after his monologue, releases his grasp from around Kain's throat and climbs off him. "I still detest you Kain, but even this is something I don't want you to suffer again." He steps back a little, and extends a hand to the vampire of the floor. Still confused, Kain grabs his hand and rises, before turning his gaze to me again.

"I apologise for my actions. You were right; I shouldn't have let myself become blinded by something I let go of millennia ago." He spits on the floor then, that fierce look coming back into his eyes as he steps towards me, his gaze locked on Umah. He stops several centimetres from us, and puts his face close to hers. "And you. Tell your master, whatever he is, that Kain is coming for him. I will show him, and you, no mercy should I ever lay eyes upon either of you." He spits again, in her face, before turning back to face Raziel. "Come, we shall wait outside this place for Alexi." I meet gazes with both of them, and nod to them as they exit the room, leaving myself to seal Umah's fate, her fake, empty screams for Kain now nothing more than a sign of defeat than of desperation. She knows it's over.

I grab her shoulders, careful not to cut her with the knife yet, and push her against the nearest wall. "Tell me, why did he send you here? What is it that he wants with Kain, or Raziel, or me?"

She grins then, and lets out a slight giggle. "Don't you see? If those two complete what has been foreseen, we would have no purpose any longer, myself and my master. And you, well, it'd just be a great triumph if we managed to take down the great Alexander Lucius Mondalimer!" He laughs again, before becoming serious. "I'm surprised it took you so long, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before you caught on. Well played, vampire, well played…"

I put my knife back to her throat. "Then you know that this is where it ends, and that everything that has been foreseen will take place."

She smiles then, a glinting in her eyes. "I accept death with arms wide open, my dear Alexi. As for what will happen, don't count us all out yet, there is more to come, something much more fierce than anything you could imagine in your wildest dreams."

I press the knife harder onto her throat, an anger slowing flaring inside me. "Throw what you want at me, I would happily lay my life on the line to make sure the prophecy happens, and I grantee you, it will happen." Then, as she lets out a loud and mechanical laughter, I quickly slice her throat, my face, hands and torso suddenly lathered in her dirty blood, the laughing cut off midway replaced by a gurgling sound. I feel her body slump, and I let it go and turn my back in her. The sound of her body hitting the floor seems to echo for miles, then the clattering of the knife following it as I also drop that to the floor.

"May your soul find peace here, Umah…" I mumble to myself as I exit the building, Kain and Raziel coming into my sight.

"Is it done?" I hear Kain say quietly, the slightest bit of sadness behind his eyes. I clasp his shoulder and nod.

"I see that you are still upset over it, even though it was not actually the woman you thought it was. But you will heal over time, my friend. Trust me." I smile and let go of him, and turn my attention to Raziel. "Now, are you ready to go?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms across his chest. "Ready for what, exactly?"

I smile at him and begin to walk back to the bottom of the mountain, and shout over my shoulder. "To find that troublesome, problematic but wonderful girl you and I both know as Vera!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, another short chapter, but this was supposed to be the end of the last chapter and all that so, that's why it's so short, as I finally have the time to write it! Also I just cannot be bothered to write this essay of The Great Gatsby, it is the shittest thing ever! Anyways, read and review as you guys usually do ;D laters!


	17. Conflict

A/N: So, again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, college work and such D: but, now I'm on a week's break from college, so I thought I'd give you guys an update because I don't want to carry on with that stupid Gatsby essay ;l anyways, enjoy!

**Conflict**

**Only when you have felt the full gravity of choice should you dare to question my judgment. – Kain; Soul Reaver**

**Kain P.O.V.**

Darkness. Exhaustion. Hunger. Uncertainty. All of these things, even the night sky, affect me. I do not know whom I can lay my trust with now. And even now, I am uncertain of the prophecy, whether I shall be able to alter its ending, or if, no matter what I do, it will always be the same in the end. I lift my gaze to stare at the back of Alexi's head; his posture slumped slightly, unable to keep going from his own exhaustion. Strangeness and mystery is what comes to mind when I see this creature, this otherworldly vampire. Why is he so different to our race, the Ancients race. Yet, he is the only one. I do not understand. And I suppose I never will.

I find my thoughts returning to the moment in the castle, the moment that all my connections to a past life gone so many eons ago were destroyed did I truly know what it means to feel alone. I always held my thoughts of Umah close to me, all the positive things I could remember of her, and even now, all of that has been erased, replaced by a cold, displaced sense of loss. I know the creature who held me blind by my one weakness was never the vampire I loved, but, it dirtied her image, like it molested everything I once knew and thought about her, and altered everything. I move my glance back to the ground.

I guess in time I will heal, and learn to distance myself from these emotions. But I guess it depends on how much time we all have left here in this pitiful land.

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V.**

Hours upon hours of wandering, searching, I finally see it. I hold my right arm out, indicating for the two miserable creatures behind me to stop. I then point a finger to the lone house in front of me. "We shall rest here tonight."

I take a few steps forward, before Raziel, frustrated and agitated, speaks. "Do we have time for this, really? We wasted enough time as it is up at the castle with that **thing**, and now you expect us to waste more time resting? Vera could be dead by now! Are you really that selfish?"

I turn and approach him, grabbing him by the ragged flag around his face. "Selfish? How could you possibly say that? After all these months we have been in each other's company and you don't know me at all. In my eyes, Raziel, you are nothing more than a weak child, slowly succumbing to the corruption inside of you. I know what I'm doing, and if I truly feared Vera was in danger, I would do something about it. But for now, she is as safe as she can be." I push him back, causing him to stumble. "Now, I suggest you shut your mouth and get on with it, or go your own way, find your own damned answers if you're so desperate for them."

I turn back and march towards the house. Still the same as I remember it, surprisingly it's still in good condition. The white paint surrounding the house has only faded slightly, the windows have been replaced, the wooden door, now a lighter shade of ebony, however, is still as worn as ever. I take in the surroundings of the house, the fields still as fine as I remember, and the plants are also in fantastic condition. Strange. Someone must be living here. I was not expecting this.

I reach the door, and lay a hand on it. Should I knock? Or leave, stay in the forest nearby? I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Screw it; what do I have to lose? I whisper a shush to the bickering vampires behind me, and take another deep breath. Three. Two. One.

I knock, the eerie sound of it seeming to echo for miles around me. A shiver runs down my spine. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. I sigh. No answer. I turn, and as I was about to speak, the creak of the door echoes more loudly than my knocking did, another shiver running down my spine. "Yes?" That voice. Why is it so familiar? I turn, and with shock, I jump backwards.

"What… How. Why the hell are you here?" I yelp.

"Shush you fool!" The woman, a pretty, young, dark haired and fragile looking, closes the door quickly and quietly before rushing towards me. "Why the hell am I here? Should it not be more like why the hell are **you **here, Alexi?" She stops in front of me, her face close to mine, her eyes alight with fury.

"And just who do you think you are, woman?" Kain, confused and angered by this strange woman's outburst, pushes her back.

"Me? Ha! Don't tell me he spieled all that crap about how he's the only vampire of his kind?" Frowning, Kain turns and looks at me. I shrug, and before I can open my mouth, she carries on. "Well he isn't, as much as he likes to tell people, from what I've heard. No. I'm his sister, Kia. Kia Elizabeth Mondalimer."

* * *

"You lied to us! You goddamn fool, I actually thought you were one person I could rely on, but you couldn't even be honest about your own family!"

"Shut up you fool!" She hisses at Kain. "Be glad I've let you in here to stay the night. But you must leave before dawn; I cannot risk the resident of this house knowing vampires have been here."

I sit, and put my head in my hands. "You haven't told her you're a vampire, yet she trusts you. If she finds out…"

She tuts at me, then gestures for Raziel and Kain to sit. "But I'm not the one who has, or had, enemies amongst the Circle of Nine. You landed yourself in that one. And the nerve of you, coming back here, after what happened 30 years ago! You're an idiot, a goddamned fool if I ever saw one."

I lift my head up, and watch her move to sit in the chair across from me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go Kia! I didn't anticipate anyone to still be living here, and I didn't expect to see you ever again in my lifetime." She snorts, and crosses her legs, glaring at me. I glare straight back. "I do not understand why you think I hate you. I don't. I never have done."

She lurches forward then, that fury flaring back in her eyes. "Then why tell everyone you are the only one of our kind, Alexi? Surely you must hate me enough to not want to associate me with your 'high and mighty' self."

I shake my head. "Do you want to know why, Kia?" She carries on glaring. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb. "Because I thought you were dead. After what happened in that place, the things they did, after everything we went through, I never saw you leave that place. I just assumed…"

Silence. After a few moments, I hear Kain speak. "We'll leave you two alone for a while. Myself and Raziel need to feed." They both rise then, and walk back to the door and exit, leaving the awkward silence behind.

Kia clears her throat. "Maybe, if you hadn't left so suddenly, you would've known I was still alive." I put my head in my hands then.

"Then why are you here? If you're so bitter towards me, and have been for all these years, why are you here looking after her?"

She stands then, and walks towards the window, looking out at the starlit sky. "Because you are my brother. We care for things close to each other, because it is our nature to do so, Alexi. I do this to make up for all those times you protected me in that god awful place. I wish I could do more for you, but I can't." She turns and looks at me before moving to sit in the chair closest to me. "You need to tell the two vampires with you the truth about your past, otherwise they will never be able to rely on you. You know everything about them, so it's time that they knew everything about you. About what happened to us. How we came to be like this."

She places her hand on mine. I know she's right. But reliving all those painful moments I have pushed to the back of my mind will not be pleasant. It will be like travelling back to the deepest, darkest depths of Hell.

* * *

A/N: I forgot to do the Disclaimer again ;l ahh well, you know it by now. Also, I hope you like the new character, although I'm sorry I couldn't give you much on her, but hopefully in the next chapter I can give you more on her ;D anyways, read and review guys! ^^


	18. Months of Damnation

A/N: So, another update, as I've now finished that damned Gatsby coursework! :L You already know the disclaimer and such. Enjoy guys!

**Months of Damnation  
**

**I awoke to the pain of a new existence, in a dank womb of darkness and decay. – Kain; Blood Omen**

_Meanwhile…_

**Raziel P.O.V.**

Walking alongside Kain was not a comfortable experience, rather awkward I would say. Hunting with him was also more of an awkward and complicated thing, him trying to feed from the blood while I'm desperately trying to feed from the Soul before it disappears.

Next time, I think I'll go alone to feed.

As we cross the field, the white house set against the twilight sky now coming into view, I see Kain turn his head to face me out of the corner of his eye. "Raziel."

I turn my gaze to him, frowning. "What, Kain?" This is the first time he has spoken to me without a hint of malice or impatience in his voice.

"The girl Alexi keeps mentioning. Who is she?" He stops, and I continue to walk. Vera is the last thing I want to think about right now, her name being mentioned causes a sense of panic to rise inside me. I hope to God that she's okay. I ignore him and continue towards the house. Suddenly, I feel him grab my arm and yank me backwards. "I asked you a question, boy!" The calmness really lasted. He pulls me so that I'm facing him, his eyes burning into mine. "Who is the girl?"

I shrug his grip off my arm, glaring straight back at him. "That 'girl' has a name, Kain. But of course, I wouldn't expect you to use manners when it comes to others." He snorts and takes a step close, intending to intimidate me. I follow suit, showing that he cannot throw me. "Her name is Vera. And if I'm being totally honest with you Kain, I'm not quite sure myself as to who she is."

He steps back then, raising an eyebrow. "She must be someone rather special to have you so wound up about her well-being, Raziel. Never once in the lifetime I've known you have you ever being so defensive over a woman." He laughs then, walking past me. "If you are being honest with me, which I am not so sure you are as I have never seen her in the timelines I've travelled to, then we both will find out who she is pretty darn soon." He stops then, a few feet in front and turns slightly to look at me. "And I have great sense that something big is going to happen very soon involving this girl. She spells trouble, Raziel." He continues towards the house, leaving me behind.

Unfortunately, Kain speaks the truth. Something big is coming our way.

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V.**

"Hmm…" I look on, early and confident at the chess board placed on the coffee table before me. One more move and it'll be checkmate. Kia forgets that I can read minds. I shut my eyes and laugh quietly to myself. "Checkmate." I snap my eyes open and look at the board.

"How the?" At that moment, the door opens, and I watch as Kain and Raziel stalk inside, quietly, the door swinging closed behind them before they sit on the sofa to my left. I nod to Kia, and she begins to tidy away the chess set. I quickly look over both their minds, sensing the mistrust and distance that they're portraying against me. I sigh, and look at them both. "You have displaced the trust you had in me, have you not?"

Kain scowls while Raziel raises an eyebrow. "What do you expect? You tell us to trust you, let you walk all over our minds, run through our memories, let you into our most intimate thoughts." The Wraith sighs before continuing. "Yet, you tell us nothing of yourself, just leave us to read the legends, and assume that that's the truth. You couldn't even be honest about your sister's existence. That speaks values in my world, Alexi."

I run a hand through my tangled hair, getting it caught slightly in the knots. I take a deep breath and look at Kain. I sense he's too frustrated with me to talk. I breathe out and place my hands together between my legs. "Fine. You want to know of my past? Why I'm, we're, so different to the vampires you're accustomed too?" They both look at me, blank expressions donning their faces as they nod. "Okay." I lean back my chair, placing one arm on the arm and the other hand under my chin. "It began many, many eons ago. Long before the Ancient Hylden/Vampire war. Long before the Ancients even came into existence…"

* * *

"It all started on a murky day in the middle of winter, as all miserable stories and such seem to begin, not long before our vampiric curse was bestowed to us. Myself and Kia had previously argued during the day, but at this point we'd decided to discuss our differences, make up for the argument and such. We'd decided to walk through what was a bright and wonderful forest before it became Dark Eden, as it seemed to always calm you whenever you entered. All I remember from that point is being mid-conversation with Kia before blackness clouded my vision and mind.

We both awoke later on, I'm not sure how long we were out cold for, I just remember having a terrible headache. The room we were in was panelled grey, a large one-way mirror in the centre of the room, us being like rats trapped in a cage being examined by the unknown. I looked at Kia, and because of the over-whelming aching in my head, I passed out again, not waking until a few days later. I awoke in the same room, but this time by myself. I jumped to my feet and raced to the window, demanding to know where my sister was. An odd, nasally voice answered me, coming in through speaks in the wall, telling me that they just wanted to perform some simple experiments, and that we would be let go as soon as they were over. My sister was in a separate room, already nearing the end of her testing. I thought nothing of this strangeness, and complied. I wanted to get out of that strange room as soon as possible.

I can tell you before I continue, the technology they had back then was incredible. I do not know why this technology does not exist in another time in Nosgoth's future; it was far more advanced than anything I have ever seen in my life since. Continuing, I was subjected to simple tasks, asked to pick certain coloured balls or pieces of string, being told if I was correctly picking the right colour or not. I found it extremely odd as why picking different coloured objects had any relevance to anyone, but I carried on.

It was then, on the 10th day of me being there, I was told that my sister had already completed the final test and that I would be subjected to it later on. I was filled with such a sense of relief at this, hope rising as I was going to hopefully be released after the test or maybe the next day. How wrong I was.

I was escorted out of the room by two men in white cloaks, black gloves and black masks covering their entire face. This was the first time I had seen my captors, as they had made sure to give me the necessary things I needed for the other tests while I was sleeping. I was lead into a room with masses of machinery, the sight over-whelming me, I'd never seen anything like it in my life before.

I was lead to a machine in the centre of the room, being told to stand in the circular shape in front of me. I did so, and with sudden force, I clamped with restraints, around my middle, my arms and my legs. Instinctively, I started to panic, and began thrashing against the metal restraints, all hope of leaving that damned place vanishing from my thoughts. I knew escape was too good to be true. I was lifted by the machine then, hoisted 5 feet from the ground. During my fit of panic and thrashing, I heard my name called softly, then darting my eyes in the voices direction. It was Kia, only, she was changed. Her skin was the palest blue, leading me to believe she was dead until she looked me. I stopped my mad thrashing and started into her face, her eyes a sharper and brighter grey, and then her body, it had altered immensely. Her fragile and skinny frame had been transformed into a slightly built, more feminine shape. I saw her open her mouth to say something to me, but I never caught what it was. I was too transfixed on her teeth, how they seemed to gleam a pearl white, and her fangs seemed much longer and sharper than what is normal. I took in the sight of her entire frame again, and just noticed her claws before a loud clicking noise filled the room.

She was dragged away in a direction behind me then, and I began to thrash more wildly against my restraints. I wanted to know what the hell they'd done to my sister. And I didn't want to know what the hell they were going to do to me. I'm not too sure what it was that they lowered on the end of this mechanical arm coming down in front of me. All I saw as a dark purple liquid slowly filling up inside it, sort of like a needle waiting to be injected. All of a sudden, during my confusion and panic, it lurched forward and latched itself to my neck, the pain over-whelming my body, so much so, I couldn't even scream out in agony.

The pain was so intense, and so sudden, I passed out within at least 5 minutes of this thing begin attached to my neck. I awoke later on, in the same day, I do not know, but I highly doubted it. I sat upright and noticed I was in the grey panelled room again, along with Kia, who was slumped against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Suddenly, another wave of intense pain swept over me, not as agonising as it had been previously, but enough to make me collapse to the ground from my sitting position, this time I was able to be vocal about my pain. I screamed and cried until I could very nearly feel my vocal chords rip. I could feel my body changing, becoming more masculine; giving me a physique and the strength any man would dream of. That was the least painful and more gratifying part of this hurt being forced upon me. I could feel my bone changing shape, becoming more demonic, if you understand what I mean. My nails grew longer, my fingers becoming gnarled and twisted, my canines grew longer and I could feel the sharpness of them against my cheeks, causing immense pain in my mouth, and my head, the agony in my head was the worst of it all.

Eventually, after many hours of agonised screaming, my body gave in and I collapsed to the ground fully, laid in my stomach, the coldness of the ground soothing against my boiling skin. I looked over to where Kia was, her eyes were open, but barely. From where I was on the other side of the room, I could see perfectly every feature of her, could even see in her eyes she was flickering in and out of consciousness. My senses had improved immensely, from my sight, to my hearing, to my nose. My frenzy of pain was over, for now at least, as far as I knew. I could feel how exhausted I was, and I felt myself drift out if consciousness along with Kia.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next week, sometimes awakening to the masked men checking up on me, sometimes waking up to another fit due to more injections of this purple liquid. Looking back now, I could say that colour of the darkest purple is the colour of evil. I could feel it running through my veins, eventually waking one day to realise my heart had ceased its beating. I panicked at first, as you would, but then realised I was still breathing, still very much alive. It scared me. I was disorientated, frightened beyond belief. I did not know why the picked myself and my sister, but all I could think of was escape.

I do not know how long we were in this 'institution' for, but I know it was months. They performed various tests on us, made us do courses, testing our reflexes and senses, sharpening them, improving them. They made us sit and study from texts, cryptic messages and such. I knew they were training us for something, but I wasn't sure what.

The injections became less frequent, and the pain that came with them we learned to deal with, becoming more immune to it each time, as well as becoming much stronger physically and mentally, our intelligence increasing more with each passing day.

I eventually found out why they created what we were. I pretend to sleep when the masked men came into the panelled room. I still do not know what creatures they were, human or otherwise, it still mystifies me to this day. I overheard them speaking in their language, which makes me assume they are far from human. They'd made us study their language, and because of our heightening intelligence, we picked up on more of their dialect than I think they would've liked us too. They were attempting to build a new master race of 'elite warriors', stronger in both physically and mentally. I knew what could potentially happen to us, and I did not want to be a part of this crackpot experiment, so I waited for them to leave before I made my move.

I waited a couple of hours, or at least what I thought were a couple of hours. I got up and walked over to Kia, waking her. I told her what I'd planned; reassuring her we were going to get out of that place tonight. I promised myself we would escape.

I went up to the one-way mirror, and not even thinking twice, I punched the glass, cracking it. I punched it over and over until, eventually, it shattered, the glass staining the floor around us. I looked at Kia and grabbed her arm, pulling us both through the gap in the mirror. I knew some kind of alarm could potentially be triggered by breaking the glass, and I was right. The sound of the ringing throughout the entire building was much louder and more painful for us because of our advanced hearing, but we kept running, down corridors, through rooms, through more corridors. It was a freakin' maze in that place.

Eventually, we came to what seemed like an exit, as the door would not open, no matter how much force we both pushed against it. Knowing we had little time left, I looked around for some other way out, or something to help us. I frantically looked around, running in a frenzy, until I found it. A machine, a few feet away from the door. I dashed across to it, and saw a lever. It was the only thing I could see in the entire room that seemed like a possibly way out, so, risking killing myself and my sister, I pulled it with no hesitation. The ground beneath my feet began to shake, and something in a foreign dialect I'd never heard before start coming out of speakers throughout the room. I ran towards Kia, and that is the last thing I remember.

I awoke, my head fuzzy and blurred, I sat upright and found myself outside, the breeze of the summer air I welcomed with arms wide open. Before I could register just how long I'd actually been in the 'institution', a massive explosion to my right made me jump to my feet. I saw fire rise into the air, smoke protruding from the hellish building within the flames. It was then it hit me. I never saw Kia leave, and I couldn't see her anywhere near me. It was then that I realised that I could have lost my sister. Grief taking hold of my already disoriented senses, I ran into the forest behind me, hoping to find Kia. I never did."

* * *

I let out a sigh, and lean forward in my chair, resting my hands on my knees. "And what happened after that is history." I look to both Raziel and Kain, their faces etched with amazement and shock. "Do you trust me now, my friends? You know what happened to me, to us, and how we became what we are." I look from them, giving them a moment to think over everything I have told them. I loom to Kia and see her stood next to the window, where she hasn't moved from since I started speaking.

She shifts her gaze from looking out of the window to looking at me. She turns and walks towards me, speaking. "I'm going to bed. Don't make too much noise. I don't want the human resident to wake up and find a 'coven' of vampires camping in her front room." She carries on walking and into the corridor behind me. I know she's being affected by me reliving it all over again. But, it was her idea, she only has herself to blame for me repeating it all. With that, I look to the two stunned vampires, and stand.

"You two don't sleep, and I'd rather continue this conversation tomorrow morning. Now, shift off the sofa and find somewhere else to sit, that's where I'm sleeping tonight." They move, and walk past me and towards the kitchen, talking quietly to each other. It's the most I've seen them get on since we all met up. I set up a cushion and place my head on it. I think about the day ahead, of the major drama that's going to come with the rising sun. But, until then, I sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, it took my about 2 and half hours to write xD anyways, read and review as you guys do!


	19. The Eternal Prison

A/N: So, I thought I'd update again rather soon, because I'd had the worse day ever Thursday when I started this, and I really needed something to take my mind off it all so, here you go! Enjoy ohh, and some of the script used to the Prison Guards is taken from the actual game Blood Omen 2 so, obviously that isn't mine :L

**The Eternal Prison**

**There is a place in Nosgoth, far to the north, where time means nothing, where hours and years are frozen for eternity. The Eternal Prison. The wretches imprisoned there pay for their crimes for eternity. – The Beast; Blood Omen 2**

**Alexi P.O.V.**

"What in Gods name is this?"

The sound chairs being pushed forcefully suddenly erupts from the kitchen, followed by aggravated shouts. "And just who do you think you are, speaking to me like that? Do you know who I am, wretch!"

I bolt upwards from the sofa, awakened by the sudden realisation that the human resident of the house has woken much earlier than expected.

"I could care less as to who you are, vampire!"

I jump off the sofa and run to the kitchen, in time to see Kain reach for the Soul Reaver on his back. I slide in front of him, between the both of them. "Kain, let go of the Reaver. Now." He looks at me, and raises an eyebrow, but he does as I say. I see the speculation in his eyes, judging me for protecting a human, but I know what I'm doing.

"Why should I? After the disrespect that woman's just shown me?" He steps forward, squaring up to me. "And why are you defending a human? Gone soft have we, Alexi?"

He sneers at me, a disappointed look in his eyes. Just as I was about to reply, the woman interrupts me. "You!" I sigh. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I push Kain so he's no longer in my face, and turn around fully so I'm facing the woman. "I told you to never, **ever **come near me again, Alexi! I goddamn told you!"

I just stand and stare at her. Her yelling and insults becoming just background noise in my head. I take in her appearance. She's changed so much. Her dark hair now tinted with grey, her frame now thinner, and much more fragile. Se just looks so much older all together. Then again, it has been about 30 years since I last saw her.

I look down, not able to look at her anymore. "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere else for us to go…" She stops her yelling for a moment. I look back up to her only to be met by a serious death glare. Suddenly, she bursts into a rage and starts to punch my chest and upper body, screaming at me more intensely.

I just stare at her, her arms flying backwards and forwards from my chest. I don't feel any pain from her punches; I just have a numb feeling running through my body. I faintly hear a door slam open and look up to see Kia stood in the doorway. I make eye contact, and she her face screw up into pure anger as she matches up to me. She shoves Kain out of her way, and reaches forward to grab the woman hitting me. I glare at her, and she freezes. "Don't. I got this." I look from Kia to the woman, and as she's hitting me, I grab her arms. The woman struggles and pulls against my grasp, letting out shouts of protest, but I ignore it. I pick her up by her arms, and walk towards her bedroom.

We step into the room, and I let her drop, and push her back slightly, turning and shutting the door behind me, locking it. I hear her draw her breath in sharply. "Don't you…" I turn and hold a hand up to her, shushing her. I frown, and gesture towards the bed for her to sit down. She moves to the right side of the bed and sits on the edge; I follow and sit in the wooden chair next to it.

"I want you to leave, Lexi." I look at her, and see she's looking at the ground, her fists clenched on her lap. "You, and your, 'friends' need to leave. Now." She looks up then and stares me straight in the eye, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I feel a huge sense of guilt build in me. I shake my head and look to the floor. "I'm sorry, Becca. I thought no one would be here, especially after what happened with us…"

"You think that means I want to move away from the only thing I had left that was connected to you?" She snaps, fresh tears starting to build up. "I cared about you, and as soon as you ran out of that door, I regretted what I did! And now you think you can just waltz back in here, and not expect me to react like this?" She stands and walks to the window just to my left. "I still love you, and always will. I knew there was more to your 'story' than what that strange man told me. And I was right." She turns her head and looks at me again. "He lied, and twisted everything he told me about you, about vampires. And I knew from then on that I would never be able to trust another human."

I match her gaze, pretending to be confused. "Then why do you have that woman staying here, helping you?"

She laughs quickly before becoming serious again. "Kia? Ha! You think I don't know she's a vampire? She did well to hide it, but I knew." She shakes her head then. "I also know that she's your sister. The resemblances you have is uncanny, it was obvious she was here to keep an eye on me for you."

I stand then, and move just behind her. She turns then, and looks me in the eye again. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you felt like that. If I had known…"

She presses a finger to my lips. "Don't apologise. I was just upset seeing you here, all of a sudden, after all these years. You weren't to know, you were probably long gone by the time I realised. That man in the cloak is evil, and I can't believe I didn't see it before. I should be the one apologising to you, Lexi." She then carefully places her arms around my middle and hugs me. "I'm sorry for everything, for kicking you out, for not understanding. For not trusting you."

She starts to sob, and I put my arms around her. "It's fine, you weren't to know how Mobius works." I kiss her head, and let go. "But, I'm afraid I must leave now. Myself and my company have something of major importance that must be attended to. I wish I could stay longer, but, dreadful things would happen if I do not sort this out."

She cups my face in her hand, a gentle look overcoming her features. "I understand. I wish you could stay and tell me more about yourself, about all you have seen. But I suppose that will wait until the next time." She smiles, leans forward and kisses me.

I knew at that moment what must be done in the near future.

* * *

Outside the house, I turn and look at Kia and Becca. "We'll be back soon, yeah?" I smile the most convincing smile I could, but I could see in Kia's eyes she did not believe me. She knew as much as I did we would never return here, that this would be the very last time they see us. Well, me, at least.

The three of us waved and said our goodbyes, before we walked across the field. I stop Kain and Raziel, and grab onto both their shoulders. "We're going somewhere now, where things will not be what they seem." I look to Kain. "You will know more about this place than even myself, as you've travelled there before in your younger years." A confused look on Kain's face is what I concentrate on before I teleport us to a place where neither time, morals or humanity exist.

* * *

We reappear inside what seems to be a dungeon, except myself and Kain know that this is just the beginning of what is a very realistic Hell. "My God." I hear Kain mumble, and step forward, taking in the surroundings.

"What is this place?" I look to Raziel, a confused look on his face, covering up a slight flicker of fear in his eyes.

"This place?" I gesture to the strange contraption in front of us, and do the entire room. "This is the Eternal Prison. A place where people are sent to 'redeem' themselves from their former lives. This place truly is Hell on Earth, Raziel."

As he looks around in amazement and horror, a green light suddenly flashes on the stone column before us, producing one of the Guardians of the Prison, his glowing lime green eyes burning into my skull. "You there, vampires! Are you a guest? A visitor? An **intruder**? We do not permit guests to disturb our routine. We are involved in **very **important work here. Go. Now!"

I step forward, glaring straight back at the creature. "We are not leaving, demon. You know as well as I do why we're here. Now, if you want to do this easily and stop subjugating yourselves to Mobius's will, hand the girl over. Now."

The creature laughs, moving his gaze between the three of us. "The girl? You actually went through the trouble to come back for her? You people are fools if I ever saw one." He regains a serious composure, and continues. "However, I suppose I could show you the girl." He clicks his fingers, more green light appearing behind him. "Bring the wretched child forward." The two recent Guards step forward, dragging Vera, unconscious and bruised, between the two of them.

"Vera!" Raziel, producing the Wraith Blade, suddenly bursts out and dashes forward before Kain appears and blocks his way. "Move you bastard! They have Vera!"

Kain produces the Reaver from his back and puts it to Raziel's throat. "I know these people better than you do, Raziel. They're much stronger grouped together, and seen as they've rebuilt this place since I destroyed it many years ago, I do not know who things work now. Be wary of what you do, fool, you could get every one of us killed unless you calm yourself."

Reluctantly, he retracts the Blade and steps back. Kain places the Reaver back in its harness and turns to face the creatures in front of us.

"The girl obvious means more to you people than we originally thought." The smugness in the Guardians voice hitting a nerve with myself, especially Raziel. The first Guardian steps to the front again before addressing us. "If you **fools** can find us a suitable person to switch places with the girl, I will gladly hand her over, unharmed." He looks between us again. "What is it to be, vampires?"

I step forward and kneel on the ground. I know this must be done. "Take me. I knew that's what you were implying at."

"Alexi, what're…?" I look to Kain and meet his alarmed gaze. I whisper to him, telling him that I know what I'm doing. He must be patient.

I extend my arms, offering myself to them completely. "Well? What are you waiting for? You wanted one of the most powerful people in Nosgoth to experience your 'practices' here, so here I am. Take me, and give us the girl."

They look from each other, mumbling. Eventually, the front Guardian nods. "Very well. Alexander will be our new 'guest'." He clicks his fingers again. The other Guards step down from the column and approach me, Vera still between their arms.

They look at Raziel and thrush Vera at him before turning and grabbing my outstretched arms and pulling me to the top of the column. This is it.

* * *

**Raziel P.O.V.**

I grab Vera as she's thrown at me, confused and angry. Why is it always Alexi that gets put in these damned situations?

I hold Vera close, and slowly kneel on the ground, placing her gently in front of me. I look to Kain. I see no expression on his face, but his eyes have a strange look in them, something I cannot put my finger on. He knows more about this than he's letting on.

"Now, vampires, I suggest you leave. We have been kind enough to give you the girl. Now, go! Before I change my mind…" He disappears then, into a green light.

I look to Alexi. He knows what I'm thinking, as he replies to my thoughts. "I know what I'm doing, Raziel. Trust me." I see him wink and grin at me before he, too, disappears into the same light, leaving myself, Kain and Vera to our own devices.

Kain turns and walks towards the exit. "Come, child. We must leave. Now."

"Leave? Are you serious? Alexi is going to be subjected to pure sadistic torture if we leave him here now! What are…"

I rise as he walks to me, shoving his face inches away from mine. "He knows what he's doing, boy! Have faith in the man. But we must leave, now, unless you want the girl to be taken from you again." He turns away from me again and walks off, stopping in front of the giant rotten doors.

I turn and gently pick Vera up from the ground and follow Kain. I hope to God Alexi knows what he's doing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this seems kinda crappy, I sorta rushed it so :L anyways, read and review, as your reviews never fail to make me smile :')


	20. Full Circle

A/N: Awful sorry I didn't update the other week or earlier this week, I've been really ill and I just didn't get the opportunity on Monday :L anyways, I do not own some of the scenes and/or plots that happen in this chapter as they belong to Alivewiththegloryoflove, as does Vera, and neither do I own Legacy of Kain. It would be epic if I did though.

**Full Circle**

**History abhors a paradox. – Raziel; Soul Reaver 2**

**Raziel P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember when we exited the Eternal Prison was Kain viciously grabbing my free arm, as the other was holding Vera over my shoulder now, before being shrouded by a green light. That was my last glimpse of that dreadful place as Kain teleported us away, to where exactly, I do not know. All I knew at that moment was the incredible amount of guilt I felt nagging at the back to my mind as we left Alexi to suffer for all eternity.

* * *

We appeared in one of the all too familiar Time Streaming chambers, for what reason? Only Kain would know. He let go of my arm and walked towards the levers around the room, pulling and pushing here and there.

I let him continue with his work and turned my attention to Vera. I gently lowered her from my shoulder then to the ground, cradling her head in my hand. I take in her appearance, the bruises and cuts on her face, the ripped clothing revealing more cuts and bruises. I actually felt a pain right where my undead, rotten heart is.

I stoke her face with one of my claws. It's my fault she's in this state. If only I'd refused to let her accompany me to Janos', or let her accompany me completely. I felt that, if I could cry, I would be right now. I just hope to God she wakes up soon. Still knelt on one knee, I look up and briefly lock gazes with Kain, before he turns away and carries on with moving the levers. There's something eating him away inside, something he knows, I can tell by his eyes. The only time I have ever seen him with a look of confusion and loss.

It was then I felt a stirring to my right. I turned my head and saw Vera's eyelids flickering, partly opening, then closing again. She was coming round. I clutched her hand and cradle her head with the other, praying she open her eyes fully. I waited patiently for the next few minutes, many things running through my mind. Her eyes opened slowly then, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I looked gratefully into those magnificent dark blue eyes. She turned her head slightly and looked at me, waiting for her eyes to come into focus again. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she throws herself at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I can say, that was something I was not expecting.

"Raz! Oh my god, is it really you?" I frown to myself. What an odd question to ask. Of course it's me, there is no other. Is there? I respond by putting my arms awkwardly around her, not really sure if this is what I should do in this kind of situation. After a few uncomfortable moments on my part, she releases me from that iron grasp of hers and looks at me in a way as if she hadn't seen me in a very long time. Which it did indeed feel like an eternity.

I take hold of her hand again and look into her eyes. Why does this dysfunctional, but wonderful girl have such an effect on me? "What happened to you, Vera?" I feel her hand tighten around mine and she breaks her gaze with me. That feeling guilt I feel intensifies within me. I let Vera become exposed to whatever they did to her, and now we've let Alexi become a victim of that too? I close my eyes and shake my head. Why is Nosgoth full of such cruelty and wickedness?

"It was dreadful, Raz. It was like something you could only ever imagine in your nightmares, but ten times worse." She looks back at me and forces a smile. "I knew you'd come and get me Raz, because you're just awesome like that. That creepy pervy guy kept telling me you wouldn't come back for me, but I knew you would."

Her forced smile turns into a genuine one then, but all I could do was just frown at her. "Moebius was there?" She nods at me, that smile not flickering for a second, but out of the corner of my eye I see Kain turn quickly at the mention of the Time Streamers name. "Did he say anything else to you at all? Anything?"

She scrunches her face up while she thinks, then shrugs. "I can't remember to be honest, Raz. My minds just gone blank." She laughs nervously, letting go of my hand and rubbing her arm. I sigh and look to the floor. I guess we'll just have to find Moebius the hard way then. I distantly hear the quickening steps of cloven feet padding across the floor, until the sound stops right next to me. Right in front of Vera.

I hear Kain's heavy breathing before a sudden shriek pierces the near quietness, and I snap my head upwards to where the noise came from. I see Kain pull Vera from the ground by her hair, forcing her head to face him. I jump to my feet, fury suddenly fuelling my body, and I launch myself at vampire, only to be stopped in mid-air. He glances at me briefly with his free arm outstretched towards me, the cause of me not being able to move. He turns his attention back to Vera. "What did Moebius say to you, girl?" She shakes her head and he tightens his grip on her hair, causing her to shriek again. "Try harder! Use that useless head of yours and think!"

He tightens his grip with every minute that goes by, and more anger begins to rise within me. How dare he treat her like this! As I struggle myself against the invisible grasp of Kain, Vera eventually breaks. "Okay, okay! I kinda remember him saying something really weird, something that confused me. That Moebius guy said that I was, I was his daughter." Myself and Kain's eyes widen at this, and I suddenly fall to the ground, Kain having released me in his moment of shock. "Are you going to let go now or what?" I hear Vera pipe up, and she too is dropped to the ground.

I look up and see Kain turn to the side, frowning. Time seemed to slow down in that moment, as I watched Kain reach for the Soul Reaver on his back and unsheathe it. He turns back towards Vera and points the Reaver at her chest. Panicked, I throw myself to my feet and lunge at him again, only for him to dodge me. I turn on him again. "Kain, what are you doing?"

He points the Reaver at the frightened Vera, now frozen where she is by shock and fear. "If these accusations are true, and she is a child of Moebius, she must be destroyed, Raziel. He could be watching us through her; she could have been manipulating you from the very beginning!"

I scowl at him. "Just like you were with Umah?" His eyes widen then, and anger suddenly flares within them.

"Don't you **dare **speak her name in my presence, Raziel! You are not worthy enough to speak of her." He turns his attention to Vera again and raises the blade. "Nice try, Moebius." Instinct kicked in at that moment, and I unleash the wraith blade, charging at Kain. We collided, blade against blade, and fought what I assumed would be a battle to the death, and I was determined to win. I would not let Kain get away with murdering me a second time. Eventually, I managed to get Kain to the ground, and was I brought the wraith blade down to strike him right in his wretched heart, he disappeared, and I found myself shrouded by mist. Before I could turn and move myself from this fog, I felt Kain's presence behind me, and a scream came from Vera. I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to pierce my already rotted flesh, but all I felt was a hard thud on my back, and the sound of metal hitting the floor. "The blade is vanquished. So it unfolds… and we are a step closer to our destinies."

I turn and look behind me and see the Soul Reaver, the most powerful weapon to have graced the Earth, shattered, broken in two. I feel a surge inside me, and see the wraith blade intensify in colour, and I felt myself become stronger than I've felt in my entire unlife.

I look up, confused, and see Kain smiling to himself. How I would love to know what corrupt thoughts are running through his mind at this moment. I also do not understand how shattering his beloved weapon would accomplish anything. Suddenly, the room begins to shake, and I jump to my feet. I look questioningly at Kain, and I see the smile has been wiped from his smug face, the same confusion I have now adoring his features. He dashes to the levers and tries to pull them back, all to no avail. "What's happening?" I hear him yell over the ever growing roar of the machinery. "Raziel…!" That is the last thing I hear from him as I run towards Vera before begin absorbed by a blinding white light.

* * *

I awaken within a courtyard, confused and aching. I push myself up with my arms, and look around frantically. There is no sign of Kain, or of Vera. "Bastard!" I curse under my breath, but then I remember the panicked look on Kain's face in the chamber. This was not his doing. I look at my surroundings and see the murals around the courtyard. Murals of myself and my brothers when we were Sarafan priests. A sudden memory hit me, and I see Janos' heartless corpse. Angered, I knew then that I must avenge his death by murdering my brethren. So, this is how Kain was provided with our corpses to turn us into his 'children'. Well played, Kain, well played.

I hear footsteps then, and jump to my feet. I try to get the wraith blade to appear, but nothing happens. I laugh to myself then. Moebius must be nearby with that damned staff. I look around for another weapon, and I find my gaze landing upon an unbroken version of the Reaver. I notice how it has been deliberately placed near me, and I reluctantly walk towards it, not wanting to feel that odd feeling I usually get while near the blade. I look around one final time and see no other options weapon wise. I sigh, and bend down and grab hold of its hilt. I feel the blade instantly latch onto me, and a sense of hunger comes over me, and I remember then that the Reaver is a 'vampiric' blade, absorbing its victim's life blood. I realise then that I was lead into this trap by Moebius all along. Devious bastard.

I hear the footsteps stop and I sense the presence of two humans. "Come to take you revenge, demon?" I hear the taunting, irritating voice of my brother Zephon. I turn and see him brandishing his sword at me.

I look to the other Sarafan priest, shorter than the other, brandishing a pike at me. "Back to hell with you!" I laugh to myself. My other sibling, Melchiah. They would become Kain's youngest and weakest sons in his empire. If only they knew that one day, they would become the things that they most despise. I feel the blade shake within anticipation. I was eager to see what the Reaver would do to them both.

* * *

As I left the corpses of my youngest brethren behind me, I felt the blood thirst of the Reaver more strongly than I had ever felt as a vampire. I could sense the Reaver becoming consumed by my rage, and I was intoxicated by its bloodlust. I was merely a puppet to the blades whim now.

I stumble into the Stronghold's main sanctuary, and see two more priests awaiting my arrival. They both turn and raise their weapons at me. "Have you come to reclaim the monster's black heart?" That arrogance could be none other than my brother Dumah.

I ignore the question and walk slowly towards them, both now taking on a defensive position. I look to the other priest, spinning his pike in his hands. "Get back to the pit you crawled from, demon!" I stop feet away from them, and look between the two of them. Turel was the other Sarafan, and I would relish in destroying them both, as it was these two that would cast me into the Abyss as vampires. I would enjoy the murder of Turel more so, as from what I gathered, he was the only one that eluded Alexi in the future Nosgoth.

I stood and took on a defensive position, brandishing the Reaver above my head, waiting for them to run towards their deaths.

* * *

I approach the Chapter House, and I think to myself that the only brother I have not had the pleasure of dispatching for a second time is Rahab. And, of course, my former, arrogant, Sarafan self.

I hear voices within the room, and I hide next to the door, listening to the conversation. "As much as Janos was an awful vampire, I really didn't care if he lived or died. It wasn't my decision to storm his retreat." I frown at the voice. I had found Rahab, and even as a Sarafan priest did he try and make himself seem noble and righteous.

"I'm guessing that's as good of an apology as I'm going to get…" My eyes widen. Vera? This is where she ended up? And she's with Rahab! "… I'm pretty sure my friend's gunna come and save me any minute now."

As if right on cue, I swing myself around from the wall and stalk into the room. I see Vera stood next to my bastard younger brother, her arms tied behind her back. As I neared them both, it was Rahab that noticed me first. He grabs Vera and pushes her behind him, as if, protecting her from me? This angered me further, fuelling the Reaver more, and I found myself quickening my pace to near them. "Vile creature!" He pulls his sword from its seethe and points it at me. "Leave at once, this is no place for a disgusting beast such as yourself!" He turns and looks at Vera one final time before charging at me, sword raised.

I feel the bloodlust of the Reaver flare again as I watched Rahab get ever closer. "Raz, don't hurt him! He's not as much of an arsehole as the other guys! He saved me from you… I mean, the human Raziel! At least, I think it was you… Man this is so confusing!" Her words pierced the mist of fury I felt, and I watched as she ran after Rahab, only to fall and land on her back. I shake my head. Typical Vera. "Oh god, I feel like a turtle on its back! Can't… get… up…" I watch as she eventually manages to push herself up onto her knees, and I see her staring at me in wide-eyed anticipation.

Rahab was nearly upon by this point. I ducked and mange to dodge his strike, moving a few feet away from him. "You have no idea what you're dealing with Vera! This man has saved you from nothing, human or vampire, Rahab as always been a cheat and a liar!" I lunge at him, but he side-steps my attack.

"Ha! Oh please." He turns and faces me, pointing his sword at me again. "How could I possibly be worse than the abomination that is you? You're nothing more than a monster, an ugly beast, and I won't let you lay a finger on this girl! I vowed to protect this girl from the moment I laid eyes upon her, and I will stand by that vow until my last, dying breath!" He lunges at me, but all I feel is the rage spill over, the Reaver now guiding my actions. I move with such speed, Rahab does not even have the chance the notice me behind him. It was when I plunged the Reaver into his back that he noticed I'd moved.

I grab his hair and pull his head back, so I can whisper in his ear. "Goodnight brother. It was a pleasure ending your life for a second time." I yank the blade from his back and push his corpse to the ground, the blood being pulled into the Reaver.

"Raz, no!" I jump and turn to face Vera, her jaw open, her face adorned with shock. Before I could explain myself, I sense someone enter the room.

I turn and see my former human self. He approaches me, and I sense how much of a hateful, arrogant, bigoted fool I was. I feel ashamed of myself, and I feel nothing but disgust towards my former self. How I will enjoy putting an end to my old demons. "So, **vampire** – here we are. You've destroyed my brethren," he approaches Rahab's body and nudges it slightly with his foot. "and now you've come for me? You'll find I am not such easy prey." I take a step back. I feel slightly awkward looking at myself, seeing what I used to be. I know I must murder him, myself, but I wish that burden was given to someone else.

I look to the ground for a second, then look back up at my former self's face, refusing to break eye contact again. "I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must." I extend a hand towards him. "Return the heart to me, and we can end this now."

The Sarafan spits on the floor, then looks at me in a hateful, distained way. "So you've come to avenge that filthy parasite, and reclaim his foul heart?" He laughs tauntingly. "You're a **righteous **fiend, aren't you?"

I look myself up and down. All I feel is pure shame and disgust. "Apparently I **am**."

The smile fades from his face, replaced with that hateful look again. "No, vampire. This **is **where it ends, but you won't be leaving this room." He pauses, looking me up and down just I had done to him moments before. "Now let's finish this – I'll make it mercifully quick."

Anger rises in me again, and I feel my grasp tighten on the Reaver. "As you did for Janos?"

My former self laughs coldly. No wonder I was Kain's first son, I was just like him as a human. "It would have been a **shame **to end him too quickly." He pauses again. "It's ironic really – the 'great Janos Audron' turned out to be no challenge at all… **thanks to **_**you**_. Did you hear his cowardly screams when I tore that black heart out of his carcass?"

I lost it at that moment, all thoughts of y former brothers, of Kain, of how Vera would see me from now on, as a ravenous, cold-hearted murderer, pushed out of my mind. All I wanted was to shut my arrogant former self's mouth up for good. I run at him, and before he gets the chance to unsheathe his own sword, I knock him to the side with my left claw, causing him to stagger, before I run the Reaver directly through my former self's wretched heart. I watch as he grasps the blade, feeling his own lifeblood becoming absorbed into the Reaver, before he looks into my face, inches away from his own. "I **renounce **_**you.**_"

I watch then as his body falls away from the Reaver and collapses in a heap on the floor. I sigh, and mumble to myself. "And so it ends. My history comes full circle." I turn and look at Vera, her face pale and still full of shock. I walk towards her, intending to untie her and let her leave, as I knew she would never want anything to do with me after what she's just witnessed me do. I sense the wraith blade come back to me, but I take no notice of it. It was as I was just feet away from Vera that I felt the wraith blade leave its symbolic grasp of my arm, moving towards it's physical twin, coiling itself around the Reaver.

As I being to feel the loss and emptiness my blade had left behind, a sudden horrifying revelation came over me. The blade still bound to my hand, it takes on a will of its own, and I begin to fight an already lost battle with the Reaver. I look alarmingly at Vera, and see genuine panic in her eyes as she frantically tries to push herself to her feet to attempt to help me.

The Reaver forces me to stumble backwards, and just as I thought I had the upper hand, the blade turns on me. It's then I realise that the Reaver was never forged to be a **Soul**-stealing weapon… I feel the blade plunge itself into my chest, and my eyes widen in alarm. The ravenous, soul-devouring entity trapped in the blade was – and always had been – **me. **"Raziel, stop!"

I faintly hear Vera yell as I fall to my knees, still clutching the Reaver's hilt, struggling against it as it absorbs me slowly and torturously into itself. It was then that Vera suddenly appears next to me. "Raziel, please, please don't die!" I hear the panic rising in her voice. "Janos was right, okay? I… I was supposed to change your fate somehow, but, I can't do that without admitting something…" I try my best to keep eye contact with her as I feel myself gradually become weaker and weaker. "I… I think I love you, Raz. Even if I did just see you kill two people, nothing you do will ever change the way I feel about you. No please, don't die on me now, please!"

I look at her as she thrashes against her restraints, sobbing, and I finally knew why I had been feeling so over-protective of her, so jealous of others being around her. I knew then that, somehow, I loved her too. I manage to pull one of hands away from the Reaver's hilt and squeeze her shoulder, hoping she would know what I meant by it.

As I felt myself nearing the blink of oblivion, I faintly saw a pair of cloven feet appear out of the shadows and rush towards me. As I felt everything begin to flicker into nothingness, I screamed out in agony as I felt the Reaver being pulled forcefully from my chest, making reality seem to come back all at once. I look up and see Kain holding the Reaver, Vera knelt in front of him, hands still bound, looking on intently at what's happening. "This is not how or where it ends, Raziel. **Now **you are free to reclaim your **true **destiny." After those words, the room begins to warp around us, and I know then that history is reshuffling itself again, and I see the horror slowly grow on Kain's face, I could see new memories were forming in his memory, and I knew then that he had made a terrible mistake in extending my future. He has potentially introduced a **fatal paradox. **

"My god… the **Hylden**… we walked right into their trap…" I feel Kain take hold of my shoulders, but I was already fading out of consciousness. "Raziel! Janos must **stay dead!**"

I could see the sense of urgency in his eyes as he said his piece, but I could not hear him. Just before I faded out of the material realm, I managed to say one final thing to Kain. "Don't… Don't hurt Vera…"

Then, I faded into the Spectral realm, into the open arms of the Elder God.

* * *

A/N: So, it took me like, two days to write this. 9 pages long! :L anyways, I forgot to put something in about the Reaver breaking earlier on so, I thought I'd put it in here! ^^ anyways, I have used quite a bit of the Soul Reaver 2 script towards the end of the chapter so, y'know, that's obviously not my own creation :L anyways, read and review as I know you guys do! ^^


	21. The Evil Within

A/N: GOOD EVENING PEOPLE! I'm awfully sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been meaning to for a while but never got the chance ;[ however, even though I work five days a week all afternoon until half 12 in the morning, I've been going through a lot of ideas for this chapter, and the next few chapters as well, and I've just had a really big urge to update so, here you go! ^^ I do not own anything to do with Legacy of Kain, nor do I own Vera or any plots from Alivewiththegloryoflove's fiction, I only own my own characters. Enjoy!

**The Evil Within**

**Now the beast shows his true nature, and so quickly, too. – Umah; Blood Omen 2**

**Kain P.O.V**

I watch as Raziel's form begins to fade gradually, and then, into nothingness. I would assume him dead, but somehow, I know he's alive, barely, in a place far out of my reach. I look away from the spot in which Raziel disappeared from, and gaze at the Reaver in my hand. I have not saved his life; I have merely postponed his fate. I sigh, and realise now that I have opened a hole which cannot be closed with ease. The Hylden will be much stronger, and more powerful, than they were a millennia ago. I must prepare for the onslaught ahead, otherwise, Nosgoth will be damned for eternity.

I sheath the Reaver on my back, and turn, walking back towards the gate which I entered from. "Kain?" I pause, and remember that spawn of Moebius was still here. I turn, and stare down at her pathetic form. I look her up and down, and scowl. What is so special about this girl that Raziel wishes for her well-being?

"I have nothing to say to you, creature. I should dispose of you here, and now." I reach forward, and grab hold of her by the shoulder, pulling her upwards. "However, I think leaving you to your own devices would result in an even worse death than I could possibly deliver." I walk around to her back, and rip the restraints around her hands with one claw, freeing her.

I walk back in front of her, and glare into her face. She frowns back, and suddenly lunges forward, pushing me backwards with both hands. "Why can't you take me with you? Raz would want you to make sure I'm safe! He knows I couldn't look after myself in this place, and you know it too!"

She starts ranting, waving her arms around, her voice gradually getting louder. Annoyed, I step forward and grab her arms, pushing them down to her side. "Listen to me, _'girl'. _You are the spawn of that damned bastard Moebius; I cannot risk him watching me through you, that would only give him more of an upper hand in things to come." I let go of her hands, and turn, walking away. "However, I will give one piece of advice, as Raziel would like me to, help you, in some form." I wave my hand to the left, back still facing Vera, and open a portal. "Go through there, and follow the road signs to Ziegsturhl. Once you are there; travel east until you come across the Cemetery. In there, you will find my Mausoleum. Go there, and I will come and find you in due time. Things will then be dealt with accordingly." I lower my hand, then disappear into my mist form, leaving the girl behind, feeling the weight of the world upon my shoulders for a third time.

* * *

I wander through the Stronghold, searching for the Time Streaming Chamber, planning to return to the time in which all of this began, the moment when Mortanius the Necromancer turned me into a vampire, causing the chain of events I have been dealing with for over 2 millennia now. I could've easily gone with the girl through the portal I opened, but where it leads to is not the place I want to be in that time frame. No, I needed to travel to the Sarafan Stronghold of that time.

As I enter and walk through the deserted courtyard, looking up at the architecture of the Stronghold, I stop dead, hand instinctively flying up to the hilt of the Reaver. I found myself not alone in this place. The presence of someone, or something else, was here.

Suddenly, a figure appears in front of me, his left arm wrapped around my neck and shoulder, his face pressed against the left side of mine. Was it… no, it couldn't possibly be him… I stay there, frozen, hand still clasped around the Reaver's hilt. The man laughs. "I have **everything **under control, Kain." He says in my ear before pushing himself away from me with the hand that was wrapped around my shoulder, looking straight into my eyes. It was him… but, how different he looks…

I look away from his eyes, and look him up and down. Knee-length trousers, silver chains hanging from them, glittering in the dim daylight. He still wore no shoes or shirt, the scars on his torso seemed more faded than usual. And his face was different. It seemed more, alive? His hair had been de-tangled, his stubble trimmed, and he now had a neat, jet-black goatee adoring his face. However, his eyes… they were the only thing that sent a chill throughout my body. No longer that emerald green colour, they were now a blood red.

I lower my hand from the Reaver's hilt, and open my mouth to say something. He winks at me before I can get a word out, and disappears instantly, as if he was never there. I put my hands on my head, and run them down through my hair. Was I going insane already?

But somehow, I knew I wasn't. I knew what I saw. I lower my hands, and carry on my walk towards the Chamber. Alexi was alive, but it wasn't the same man we left behind.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**Raziel P.O.V.**

"Surrender, Raziel. Abandon this petty rebellion. It was **I **who made you. Your life had played out, and in my grace, I spared you. You are my reaper of souls. You have no other purpose, no higher destiny – just **this. **Accept your calling, Raziel. Let go of these vain hopes. Relinquish your will, and **feed.**"

As I knelt, knees trembling from the weakness I felt, I look up and glare at the Elder God. "**No.**"

The Elder God sighs. "What do you profit from this defiance?"

"There's some grim satisfaction in infuriating you." I snap back.

"**My **patience is eternal, Raziel. How many eons can **you **bear to languish here?"

I try to speak, but I find I cannot. Instead, I just bow my head, the hunger and exhaustion growing stronger, making me weaker. The only thought that keeps me hanging on by the barest thread is Vera.

The Elder God continues to speak, ignoring my silence. "The Wheel of Fate must turn; all are redeemed in the cleansing agony of birth, death and rebirth. This is the Engine of Life – the purifying rhythm of the universe – to which all souls are irresistibly drawn. Yours is a necessary and noble function, Raziel."

Quite irritated, I look back up at the squid. "Enough of your sermonising – are you trying to bore me into submission? Why must this game go on? We both know what you are. You're not better than the vampires you so despise – a voracious parasite cloaking its appetite in a shroud of righteousness. I refuse to do your will."

There is silence for a few moments, before it speaks again. "I can see into your heart, Raziel. It is not your will, but cowardice that keeps you here."

"How so?" I reply steely.

The Elder God chuckles slightly. He knows he has struck a nerve. "You know what fate awaits you when you leave the Underworld. That phantom weapon you bear is a constant reminder, isn't it? The Sword is waiting for you out there somewhere, and you tarry so as not to meet it."

I look at the wraith blade coiled around my arm, and sigh with defeat. I could not deny it. As long as I lingered here, defying my captor, I was able to postpone what I feared was my inevitable doom; to become the ravenous spirit imprisoned in the Reaver blade. But that sentence was no worse than the stalemate I now endured. Better to face one's destiny than cower from it.

"Harvester of souls I created you, and to this function, my angel of death, you will return…"

I cut him off from another one of his boring monologues, irritated. "Enough. Yes. I submit."

"Very good. Indulge your hunger."

A soul suddenly materialises in front of me, looking frightened and lost. I do not hesitate to feed as I open my cowl and draw the soul in. I gasp as the soul is absorbed, feeling strength suddenly returning to me. I hear the Elder God make a satisfied noise, as I have fed his parasitic hunger as well as my own. "Yes… embrace your calling, Raziel. You will find that, just as defiance has its price, so obedience has its rewards."

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of his tentacles uncoil, and reveal the exit from this chamber. I slowly push myself back to my feet, and look up hatefully at the Elder God.

"And submission is not always what it seems."

* * *

**Alexi P.O.V.**

I open my eyes slowly and stretch, pushing myself up from the sarcophagus I was laid upon. Shouting from the outside had awoken me from my slumber. Finally, she was here. I jump down to the floor, and look up to the portrait above the sarcophagus. One can tell you were just as arrogant as a human as well as a vampire, Kain.

I walk slowly to the exit of his Mausoleum, and stick my head out into the open. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky a pinkish-redy colour. I advert my gaze from the sky to the source of the noise, and notice a brunette girl sat in the middle of the Cemetery, shouting to herself.

"… How the hell am I supposed to know which stupid mausoleum is his stupid mausoleum! They all look the god-damned same! Stupid, stupid vampire, when I next see him I'm going to kick him in the shins so hard…"

Yes, it was definitely her. I exit Kain's Mausoleum, and walk towards her, stroking my goatee, which I have become quite fond of. "Vera?" I call when a few feet away from her. She jumps up from the ground, swivels around and looks at me, shocked. I put my hands up, showing I'm defenceless. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Raziel and Kain's." She relaxes slightly, and I lower my hands. I gesture for her to sit down on the ground again, before I sit down myself.

She sits, but looks at me with a funny expression on her face. "How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? And what're you doing hanging around in Cemeteries? Have you got some sort of weird fetish or something?"

I scowl, and hold up a hand to silence her. "You're very rude, to say you've only just met me. Of course, I expected nothing less from you." I lower my hand and place it on my knee. "I am Alexi, a vampire from long ago, a time before vampires were common amongst Nosgoth. And I've known who you are since the moment you were born, child. You play a rather important role here, a role you have been blind too until this moment." She carries on looking at me with that strange face. I sigh. "And no, I do not have a strange fetish for Cemeteries. I am waiting here for Kain, just as you are."

"Ohh, right. That's cool! Then, maybe you can wait with me? I mean, it'd make sense, right?" I nod, and she smiles at me. However, the smile quickly fades, and I see her eyes fill with sadness. "If you're a friend of Raz's, as well as Kain's, then you know that he's… he's…"

I reach a hand forward and place it on her knee. "Raziel is not dead. He's merely trapped somewhere at this moment in time. You'll see him again soon." I smile at her, to reassure her. Truth be told, I wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to escape the Elder God's lair…

She smiles back again, and I let go of her leg. "So… you're a vampire? An older vampire?" I nod. "Even older than Janos?" I nod again, and she lets out a gasp of surprise. "Wow, that's amazing! Tell me about your kind, I want to know everything, Lexi!"

I laugh. Already she's shortened my name. "Very well. It will kill some time before the others arrive."

She frowns again slightly. "And, about me having some important role? What's that all about?"

I smile a crooked smile. "All in due time, Vera."

* * *

_Hours later_

I finish my recollection of my life stories, as Vera listened very intently with her mouth hanging open half of the time, letting out the odd gasp now and again. My ears suddenly prick up, and I here the sound of hurrying cloven feet getting closer. "He's here." Vera shuts her mouth then, and looks around to either side of her.

I stand, and turn around to face behind me, seeing the shadow of Kain appear from beside one of the Crypts. "Welcome Kain. A pleasant experience for you to be back here, yes?"

He approaches us, and stops. "Not particularly. However, one would love to know how you came to escape from the Eternal Prison? That is not something so easily done, especially since they added extra precautions."

I hold up a hand. "All will be explained soon enough, Kain. But for now, we wait."

I hear a scuffling sound, and lower my arm, looking behind Vera. I see the outline of a strange creature, a corpse perhaps, raising from a grave a few metres away. We all stare at the creature stumble for a second, then turn to face us, walking forwards. Vera, screaming and waving her arms frantically saying that the Zombie Apocalypse has finally happened, runs and hides behind Kain, much to his displeasure.

"Get away from me you vile…"

Kain shouts, before being tackled to the ground by the corpse that suddenly appeared. They tumble over one another until the creature has Kain pinned to the ground by his throat. "I told you not hurt Vera while I was gone, but I should've known better than to take your word for it, Kain."

"Raz!" Vera shrieks, shock and excitement in her voice at the sight of the familiar figure in front of us. The final piece of the puzzle is finally here…

"Vera?" Raziel looks to his right, staring at the girl, eyes wide, before being shoved to the ground forcefully by Kain's hand.

"You stupid boy, do not jump to conclusions when you don't even understand the situation you've thrown yourself into!" Kain growls as he pushes himself back to his feet. "You're so caught up in your own little world you have failed to realise an old friend as rejoined the party." He crosses his arms and looks away, irritation in his features.

I take a step forward, as mine and Raziel's eyes meet. I greet his shocked expression with a grin, and extend a hand to help him back to his feet. "Good to see you again, my friend." He takes my hand and I pull him up, embracing him briefly. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again."

Raziel shakes his head, bewildered. "No, no I didn't, but it's great to see you again Alexi, we have much to discuss…"

"But I'm afraid the formalities are going to be put on an indefinite hiatus, my pawns of fate." We all turn on our heels quickly, the familiar voice of the Timestreamer filling the air.

Kain draws the Reaver, fangs bared. "Moebius…"

Moebius takes a step forward, staff in hand, a smirk adorning his face. "Ahh Kain, still as arrogant as always, do not make me use my staff on you again, it would be highly embarrassing for you to have an audience to your submission this time, would it not?" The vampire lets out a low growl, lowering the Reaver, still on guard.

Raziel steps nearer Vera, putting an arm out protectively in front of her. "To what do we owe this pleasure, Moebius? Another one of your attempts to gain me as your ally? Or did you just think to drop by on one of your little visits?"

The Timestreamer chuckles, his hand tightening on the staff on his hand. "Oh no, my dear Raziel, I'm here on other business, rather important business for that matter." Our gazes meet, and he nods, giving me the signal. It is time. "The girl, if you please Alexi."

Before the two vampires could click onto what was happening, I already had Vera grasped in an unbreakable grip, and at Moebius' side within a manner of seconds. Raziel looks from me, to Vera, then to Moebius, a look of pure shock and anger in his eyes. "What is this madness? Alexi, what the hell are you doing?" The wraith blade appears on his arm, and Kain lets out a wild howl of murderous intent, raising the Reaver, ready to lunge.

"Moebius is a much stronger ally than the two of you combined; we need to girl to unlock her true potential, to help finally give Nosgoth back to its rightful inhabitants." Vera lets out a shriek as I clamp my hand over mouth. "Nothing personal."

"You deceiving bastard!" Kain throws himself at the two of us, put suddenly drops to the floor at Moebius' feet, the staff's ball glowing a strange white light.

"I warned you this would happen Kain, one needs to learn to control their emotions." Moebius sneers. "Now, for our departure." He turns, and a purple portal appears between the two of us. I bow, and gesture for him to enter first. He nods, and looks back to the two 'heroes'. "Here, something to help you both with your 'travels'.' He throws a timestreaming device at Raziel before entering the portal.

I follow, Vera squirming in my iron grip. I turn and wink. "Until next time, my comrades." I enter the portal just as Raziel lunges at me, screaming for Vera, vouching that I will die by his sword, even if it kills him. I laugh back in his face as the portal closes on him, setting on course the next chain of events.

* * *

A/N: So, it's been just over a year since I last updated, and I'm so sorry for that, work and all this other shit's just got in the way so, I'm just glad I've finally finished this chapter, it's been on my laptop unfinished for months. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't forget to read and review, as I know you lovely guys do! I'll try to upload something again in a few months, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
